Cain and Setsu
by AngelDemon12
Summary: A/N: REPOST of original by YaoiIsMyAddiction! Continued, expanded and corrected! Um...Cain and Setsu reign hell on the set of Tragic Marker, have a few runin's with Murasama. Kyoko gets seriously injured and Ren takes care of her. A couple of guest appearances. Complete! Epilogue included!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE: Hello! Okay, to some of you readers, you may or may not have read a story also Titled **__Cain and Setsu __**by **__**YaoiIsMyAddiction**__**. This is the same story. Due to my being Locked out of my Account, I have made a new one, hence **__**Angeldemon12. **__**I have added stuff, made corrections, and I have also added another chapter to this story. So instead of it being just one chapter, it will be two. And yes it will have an epilogue. **_

_**Anyway, I am slowly restoring all of my old stories from my old account and by God I hope to start adding them to this account so I can update them. **_

_**Anyway, I was readng some of the reviews for this story and decided to add some more information that I didn't deem nessicary back when I first posted it. So hopefully this version will be more informative then last time. **_

_**Well um... Here you go. Have at it. **_

_**Oh! Before I forget! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Skip Beat, I just like forcing them to do my bidding. **_

_**And if you have read my older stories, you will notice that I always put a notice on how I am bad at Spelling and at Grammar. Well, due to a review I got for one of my newer stories, I will explain. While I have finished collage, and English is my first language. It however does NOT mean that I know the damn grammer. I, for the life of me can NOT tell you the differance between and Adverb and Adjective. You can explain the differance all you want to me but it just goes over my head and I blank out. I am also slightly dislexic, so certain words look right to me but are actually mispelled. I apologize in advance. While I love getting reviews, do not send me one bitching about how a ninth grader has better spelling them I do. Whoopdee freaking doo. **_

_**...sorry about the rant... I truely am. **_

_**Um...yeah... Here is Cain amd Setsu (Version 2)**_

"Damn it Setsu! Give it back!" Cain yelled, running after his sister. Setsu looked over her shoulder and smirked, "Hell no! This is what you get for being a bastard nii-san! Ahh!" She sped up more when she saw him gaining on her. Cain glared at her, "So you had to take my phone?" Setsu chuckled, "You were the one who was taking pictures of me while I was cooking!" "So? DAMN IT! How can you run in five inch heels?!" "Practice. Would you like to try?" "You ever try it I will forever make you suffer. Now stop running and give me my phone back!" "But you need your exercises nii-san. You've been slacking. And it's starting to show."

Cain skidded to a halt and then let out a low growl that Setsu could hear. She stopped, shivered and turned around slowly. "H..h..hi nii-san. N..ni..nice nii-san. KYAA!" Cain charged. Setsu sped off.

Murasama turned to the director and balked when he saw him filming the whole thing with a smirk and a hand held camera. "Director! Don't you think that we should stop them." The director looked at him and then at his script mumbling.. "...lady for victim number seven won't be able to be here...Setsuka-san might just work. Yes, yes..that would work. She is perfect. Have to get his approval of course but.." Murasama looked at him as if he was crazy. "You have got to be shitting me." he walked off mumbling.

"NII-SAN GET OFF! KYAA!" "Victory is mine."

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Setsuka and Cain were on set waiting for action to be called. She was playing one of the victims. But this victim actually fights back and injures BJ. Cain had helped her the past couple of days with a few martial art moves. Surprisingly she was quick on the uptake and he ended up teaching her more then what either had expected. The director called for silence. Cain looked at Setsu and smirked; "Go all out. Don't hold back."

"ACTION!"

BJ charged pulling his knife out, Setsu dodged, rolled to the side while grabbing his arm and dragging him down with her. She lifted her left leg and dropped it down onto the back of his neck. He tried to break free from the grasp but she dug her nails into the glove. She grabbed a fist full of his other glove to keep him from hitting her when he tried to. After wresting a few seconds, she kicked him in the stomach and flipped backward while letting go of him. He slid backwards. When he rightened himself up, he was smiling. He placed the knife in his pocket and flexed his fingers, popping them. Setsu gulped. 'Please remember me after this Nii-san.'

He charged, twice as fast as before. He had punched her stomach before she knew what hit her. She doubled over and then she glared a 'Mio' glare. She grabbed his hair and forced his head down while raising her knee. His chin and her knee connected then she tackled him and started to punch his shoulders. He grabbed her waist and rolled them over. He trapped her legs between him and pinned her hands above her head. He smiled at her while pulling out his knife. It glinted off the sun and he pressed it to her neck. He paused when he saw her smile at him. It made sense a second later when pain flashed through him, coming from his groin area. He doubled over and cupped himself.

Setsu grabbed the knife and looked down at him. "All in all, a well placed kick to the nuts is all that it tool to bring down the famous BJ." She tackled him right as he was getting up and plunged the knife into his chest. His eyes widened as she said, "BJ, you are wanted on accounts for seventy murders. This country has issued a kill on site. My name is Officer Minoka. pleased to make your acquaintance." BJ smirked up at her and then withdrew the knife from his chest. Slowly. She backed up as he got up and carelessly flipped the knife back and forth between hands. His eyes narrowed and he threw the knife into her chest with dead accuracy. He walked over to her, knelt down, and said, "Thank you for the tip, _Officer Minoka._" He turned and walked away. He did not see Minoka grasp the knife nor throw it with what little strength she had left. But he felt the knife embed itself into his shoulder. He turned around and saw her sag down against the pillar. He pulled the knife from his back and threw it at her. She did not move and inch as it sank into her neck. "Keep it you bitch." He growled as he walked down the street. Rain started pouring.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

Cain walked back and helped Setsu up. She looked at the shocked faces of everyone and said, "Is that a cut director?"

The director nodded mutely and said, "Playback." Cain and Setsu watched the scene. Cain patted her back in a 'good job.' The director turned to look at them and said, "...Excellent acting there Setsu-san, Cain-san. This is perfect." Sestu translated for Cain and he nodded to him. The director turned to everyone, they were still stunned. "One hour lunch break. Thanks to Setsu-san filling in we are an hour ahead of schedule. So please enjoy and relax for lunch. After lunch we will be having the fight scene between Murasama and Cain. So you two please rest up and relax."

Everyone dispersed. The siblings went to their room and ate. Setsu paused and said, "Nii-san," He paused and looked at her in question. "Are your nuts alright?" Cain chocked on his drink.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Setsu and Cain had just gotten back to their hotel room when her phone rang. He growled thinking that it was Fuwa again. She smiled at him and showed him the caller ID. He calmed down drastically and nodded. Setsu left and was replaced by Kyoko.

Kyoko flipped her phone open. "MOUKO-SAN!" Cain had to rub his ear to make sure that he could still hear. He grabbed his clothes and motioned for her that he was going to take a shower. "Okay! I'll make supper so don't fall asleep in there or I will come in there and wake you up." Cain looked at her and smirked, "You promise?" "Kya! Hentai! Go take your damn shower and eat." She smacked his shoulder and shut the door behind him. "Sorry Mouko-san. How have you been? ...What? ... Oh...um...yes somebody is over...No it is not Tsuruga-san...No... It's a Love Me job actually. ...Yes.. Remember when the president handed us things we needed to do to graduate... This is my thing. My dangerous mission. Sounds fun instead!? How do you figure that?...oh...I sound like I am having fun?...hm...I guess I am in a way... No Mouko-san, sorry! I really truly wanted to tell you but the president told me not to tell anybody. Please forgive me Mouko-san...Thank you. Alright. You too. Goodnight!" She sighed as she hung up the phone. "Well, might as well start cooking."

"You mean that I am actually out and you haven't even started?" Cain asked standing behind her. "KYAA! Nii-san! Don't do that!" Setsu smacked his bare chest. She looked at him. He was standing there in naught but a towel around his waist, hair still dripping. "As much as I love seeing Nii-san standing before me naked, I would also like him not to get sick tomorrow because he didn't dry his hair properly." She pulled the towel from his waist and plopped it onto his head while she turned and walked away towards the kitchenette. Cain just stood there. "Go dry your hair nii-san."

They were sitting at the table when Kyoko spoke, "Um..nii-san, can we take a break for a little bit? A break from the Heel siblings?"

Ren snapped to attention. He set his glass down and asked, "What's up Mogami-san?" She shook her head, "Nothing really, I was just thinking about the filming today and how I was able to act against you, even small part that it is, I had fun. Thank you for teaching me." Ren laughed and said, "It was fun too. Except getting hit in the nuts, that hurt like hell-" Her eyes widened, "Oh no! I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to. Are you alright? Do I need to-" "Mogami! I'm fine. While we were eating I had an ice pack. Anyway, I am proud of the way that you handled yourself out there. I have not been in many fight scenes, but I can say that I have seen many choreographed and rehearsed several times. It does not matter how well you train, if the actors do not trust each other...the scene is ruined. You have to trust the other actor to either have your back or to bring the hate. I had fun on set."

"You smiled."

"I remembered you said a while back that I was smiling while fighting Murasama. I smiled because I was having fun back then just like I was today. But I didn't have the urge to kill you like I did him back then. I smiled like that because I knew that it creeped you out when you first saw it."

She chuckled a little and said, "I thought that you were losing yourself again like last time."

He gave her a gentle look and said in a soft voice, "That could never happen as long as you are beside me Kyoko."

She blushed and took a sip of her water. "You changed the script up!" Ren looked at her. "When you smiled, you put your knife up and then you attacked. Originally the knife was supposed to stay in your hand until Minoka could thrust it into your chest." Ren smirked and said, "I thought the scene needed a little flare. Normally BJ just slices his victims down but here was one that was actually fighting back. BJ had never been kicked back and was enjoying himself. He wanted to play. So the knife goes up. BJ gets his ass kicked...along with the family jewels. He gets stabbed; doesn't die; kills the cop, walks away and then ends up with a knife in his shoulder."

"You weren't supposed to talk at all though."

Ren shrugged, "He spoke because she was the first one that didn't scream in fright and was the first one to actually almost kill him. He let her keep the knife as a show of respect. To show that she died from BJ but not without injuring him first. The first person to ever be able to so that." He took a bit of his chicken before continuing. "While your character only shows up for a few scenes, she is very important. And I am glad that you were the one that got to act her out Mogami-san."

She sat there blushing and didn't speak for a minute. He spoke up when he finished eating. "For somebody who had no training until a couple days ago, you learn fast. Though, may I say," He looked over at her from the kitchen sink and said, "Never kick Nii-san in the nuts again, because it made nii-san want to cry like a little girl." He gave her a puppy dog face. She laughed and apologized again. Ren sat back down and said, "If you ever find yourself in an uncomfortable situation, like the first day with those guys, feel free to kick their ass like you did mine today. Aim for the weak spots. If you have an opening, take it. I was holding back slightly but I still got a few bruises from you." He lifted his shirt up and showed her where she had kicked his stomach. "That was an amazing kick. You still need to learn more but, knowing martial arts will help you land some roles in the future."

Kyoko smiled and nodded. She got up and took her dishes to the sink and then sat down next to him on the couch. He smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "Nii-san!" "What? Big brother can't be proud of his cute little sister?" Kyoko glared at him. "I will kill you one day Tsuruga-san." Ren smiled. "You tried and failed today already." She pouted. He watched as she reached over him and yanked the couch cushion out from behind him and whacked him upside the head. "Oooow..." "Baka-senpai." She grumbled while turning the TV on.

Ren rubbed his head, "What was that for Mogami-san?" She stopped flipping through channels and glared at him. "You were teasing me. You big bully." He pouted at her. She pointed her finger and said, "Stop pouting or I will call you 'Ren-chan' the puppy." ". . ."

She turned back to the TV. Ren leaned over and grabbed the remote. He turned it to channel 24 and said, "There is a show that is starting tonight that I want to watch. it should be starting in...ten minutes. Hope you don't mind."

she smiled and shook her head. "I thought that you didn't watch TV." "I don't. Much. But this show has this one actress in it that is interesting. She is a rare diamond. She transforms with whatever role is thrown he way." Kyoko looked at him while she started cleaning the dishes. "Seems as if you know her." Ren smiled and said, "Very well. I have had the privilege to call her 'Kouhai' and now friend." He dried the dishes and waited for it to click in her head. She turned to him slowly, "Tsuruga-san, what is the name of the actress?" Ren sighed and shook his head at her while smiling. "I won't tell you because I know that you will recognize her when you see her. She told me that she is in the opening scene. Oh.. one minute left." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to sit on the couch next to him.

_**Thank you for tuning in for the series premiere of 'Box R'.**_

Kyoko glared at him. He just smirked and turned the volume up. At the first commercial break he got up and made popcorn. She was still glaring at him. "Fine. Give it to me straight. My Natsu sucks right?"

Ren turned and glared at her. Hard. "Hard-ly. Your Natsu is sexy as hell and I think that it is perfect. So if you are looking for criticism about your character from me...not going to get it. Oh, I love the walk. Makes her look hot, sexy, desirable," He looked at Kyoko who was still dressed as Setsu, "...granted I like seeing you this way too don't get me wrong. You wear black very well. Popcorn's done and the show's coming back on Mogami-san."

She just stood in the kitchen frozen, then she heard Ren laughing. "Kyoko-san! Did you really do that?!" He called in an excited voice. She sighed and sat down next to him. He smiled at her then winced as once again she smacked him upside the head. "What did I do this time?"

She turned her blushing face away from his and he smirked.

Just then his phone beeped signaling he had an email. He flipped it open to find out was from Yashiro. He chuckled when he read it and then handed it to Kyoko to read. She smacked him again after she read it. "BULLY!"

**To Tsuruga Ren**

**From Yashiro Yukihito**

**Subject: Scary Natsu**

**Ren, you were right when you said that Kyoko-chan's 'Natsu' was going to be scary. I am currently shaking while watching her. Is this what she came up with while she was at your place that night? **

**+++++++++KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Cain and Setsu walked onto the set and sat in a couple of chairs. The director spotted them and rushed over to them. They stood up when he came over and started speaking to them. After a few minutes Murasama interrupted Cain while he was speaking. Cain glared at him and fisted his hands. He turned to the director and said, "We will discuss it more when leeches can't interrupt us." He grabbed Setsu's hand and walked away.

Murasama scoffed at them and turned back to the director. And was greeted by a glare. "What?" "Murasama-kun, I was in the middle of an important discussion with Heel-san and you interrupted us. That was very rude and inconsiderate." He walked away. Murasama watched him walk away and yelled after him, "It's not like he does anything besides kill people! What do you need more from him?"

Everybody froze and pointed behind him. He turned and saw Setsu standing behind him wearing Cain's leather coat and glaring at him. "Nobody, and I mean nobody, insults my nii-san and gets away with it ass-wipe."

Murasama chuckled at her, "And what is a little girl like you going to do about it? Cry to big brother?" Setsu smirked. "I don't cry over dumbasses like you." He smirked at her, "Yes well I think you dress like a slut and whore yourself out."

Setsu managed to grab hold of Cain as he lunged by her. "Easy Nii-san. Easy." Cain struggled to free himself from her grasp but he couldn't. Not without hurting her in anyway. When Cain finally settled down Setsu let go of him and then walked over to Murasama. She smiled sweetly and placed a hand behind his neck. She leaned up as if to kiss him...

then she slammed his face down on table. Hard. There was a nasty sounding crack and she kept his face pressed against the table while she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I am getting sick and tired of your bullshit asshole. Ever since day one you have been hounding us nonstop. We have tried ignoring you, hell, nii-san actually kicked your ass one day and you are still ripping into him. I know you don't like us, the feeling is mutual. So, why don't you toss off that diaper that you are wearing and put on your big boy pants. When you do that, maybe, just maybe, we will forgive you." Murasama mumbled 'Bitch' under his breath. She lifted his head, "I'm sorry, what did you say? Did you say that you liked the pain and wanted more?" She slammed his face down again. Murasama howled in pain. Setsu stepped back and said, "Learn some manners you fucking Neanderthal."

She walked over to Cain who was standing next to the director. The director nodded when she walked over and said quietly to them, "I apologize for his behavior. If you want to take the day off I understand." Setsu and Cain shared a look, "Why would we take a day off? Let's show that bastard that we are professionals." Setsu said. The director smiled and said, "Good. Have you thought any more about my offer?" She nodded, "I have and if Uncle is okay with it I will gladly do it." "Great!" He smiled at the two then glared at Murasama who was just then getting up. "Time to go give a lecture to Murasama-Kun. You two take care."

Brother and sister watched as he left then Cain looked down at Setsu. "Ass-wipe?" He asked in an amused voice. She smiled up at him and nodded. "He was acting like one." Cain chuckled, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led them into his dressing room.

**++++++++++KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Later that afternoon Setsu amd Cain were entering their hotel room when Setsu stumbled. Cain quickly grabbed her and steaded her. "Are you okay Mogami-san?" Ren asked as the door clicked shut. Kyoko nodded and slowy walked over to her bed. "Just tired Tsuruga-san. I think a nap sounds good." She laid out on her bed and closed ger eyes. She was asleep within the minute. Ren squated down beside her and checked her temperature. "No fever, thank goodness."

His phone vibrated in his back pocket, he quickly answered. "Hey Ren, how is everything going?" Lory asked from the other line. Ren sighed and placed the phone between his shoulder and his cheeknas he scooted down and started unzipping Kyoko's boots. "Everything is fine. Mogami kicked Murasama's ass earlier because he called her a slut and a whore. She broke his nose."

Lory sighed. "Are you being a bad influence on her Ren?"

He chuckled as he pulled a boot off. "Hardly. Anyway, Mogami apologized profusely after shooting today. The director waved her apology off saying that Murasama had it coming and that maybe it would be good for him to be taken down a peg or two." He pulled the other obe off and straitened up. "I am worried about Mogami Boss."

"Oh, why is that?"

He took his jacket off and placed it over his sleeping coworker. "Because we barley arrived back three minutes ago and she is already asleep, dead to the world."

"Fever?"

"Not obvious. She stumbled earlier and shook her head like she was trying to clear it."

"Did she hit her head at all today?"

"No. Though she did sit down more often than normal. She also looks a little pale."

"Hmm... Keep an eye on her tomorrow. If she starts to look worse, have her laydown immidiantly, then take her back to the hotel the first chance you get. Then call me."

Ren looked down at the sleeoung girl and moved some of her hair off of her cheek. She mumbked something and pulled his jacket closer. "You got it Boss. I'll let you know if anything happens." He hung up and procedded to take his own boots off. He then went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of juice. "Might as well be able to tell Setsu that I had something healthy."

_**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**_

The next day Murasama looked at them, his nose was bkack and blue. He turned away from them as they walked pasf but when they did he stuck his leg out and caused Setsu to trip and hit the table with her head.

People stood up worried, Cain glared at Murasama as ge knelt down and checked his sister out. The director ran over and knelt next to them. "Setsu-san? Are you alright?" He asked worridly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She blinked at him several time and nodded slowly before trying to get up. Halfway up sje lost her balance and Cain quickly picked her up and carried her to thir dressing room.

The director turned to Murasama. "You are on very thin ice Murasama-san. Pull another stunt like that and I will fore you before you can even blink. Consider yourself suspended for the next week. You have ten minutes to be out of my sight before I call security." He turned and walked to the dressing room and knocked on the door. "Heel-san?"

Cain opened the door to let him in but turned steely eyes on Murasama. "Get the fuck out of my sight before I rip your head off." He shut the door and turned to the director, who was kneeling next to Setsu.

The director examined her and turned to him. "Take her back to the hotel room Tsuruga-san. Filming has beem postponed for the day."

Kyoko made to protest but they just gave her a look. Ren spoke up. "You fell and hit your head on the corner of the table Mogami. You can barely stand up on your own and are seeing double. I am taking you back to the hotel, no arguments."

"I don't mean to be a bother Tsuruga-san..." She said as she bowed her head. Ren sighed and squated down in front if her. "Mogami-san," he placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. He winced when he saw the dark bruise forming. "If anyone is the bither around here it is Murasama." He lifted his finger and just barely touched her bruise. She hissed and flinched away from him. "You have a dark bruise forming already. I have half a mind to take you right now to get checked out at a hospital."

"No hospitals...please."

He shared a look with the director, who handed him a small bag of ice. He took it and gently placed it against her temple where the bruise was. She flinched but gave a small moan as the ice startesmd to numb the pain. Ren grabbed a bottle of pain pills. "Are you allergic to Tylenol?"

She closed her eyes and keaned against his hand. "Not to my knowledge." He nodded and the director took the bottle from him and gave him two. "Mogami, I need you to take these." Kyoko just gave a small moan.

"Kyoko, if you take these pills I will be nice to you when we go back to bing ourselves."

She glared at him and tried to lift her hand. "Hand...heavy." She said softly. He nodded. "Ooen up then. I am going to place these on you tongue and then place some water against your lips. I need you to swallow them for me please."

"Okay Tsuruga-san." She rellied not opening her eyes. He quickly gave her the pills and she swallowled them. Her breathing started to even out. "Mogami, stay awake." She jerked and opened her eyes. "Cold."

He quickly took his jacket off and placed her arms thru it. He buttoned it up all the way and then scooped her up in his arms. "Director, I am taking her back to the hotel. I will let you know what will happen from there."

He nodded and opened the door for him. "I will call Lory and let him know what has happened. You take care of Mogami-san."

Ren nodded and exited the room. He made sure that the ice was positioned so that ut would not fall off. "Setsu, talk to me." He said as he walked pass stunned actors and crew members.

"What...bout...nii-san..." she asked tiredly.

"Anything. Nii-san is bored."

"Sorry nii-san..." She yawned and winced. "Setsu is tired."

He walked outside and hailed down a cab. He carefully got in and rattled offf the address of the hotel.

When they got to the hotel room Kyoko grabbed his hand. "Let me down?" He slowly set her down on her feet. "Steady Mogami. Is there anything I can help you with?" She shook her head and headed toward the bathroom. "Not this you can't." She mumbled as she held her stomach. She covered her mouth and jerked forward. Ren quickly hekled her to the toilet and helped her bend down. She removed her hand and threw up into the toilet. Ren looked away and held her hair out of the way as she continued to throw up.

He felt his phone vibrate but ignored it as he reaced into the linen closet and grabbed a washcloth. He wetted it and placed it against her cheek and neck when she finished. He flushed the toiled and helped her lean back against the wall as he continued to clean her face. She groaned and looked at him with cloudy eyes.

"You pass out on me Kyoko amd I am rushing you to the hospital." She just gave him a small nod before covering her mouth and reaching for the toilet. He helped her again.

His phone vibrated again and he pulled it out to see who the caller was. It was the President. He flipped his phone open to answer. "Ren! Why did you ignire my earlier call?"

"Because Mogami is curently bent over the toilet throwing up what little breakfast she had this morning."

"Is she alright? Tue director called and told me what happened. Does she need to go to the hospital?"

Ren leaned over and patted Kyoko's face with the rag. She moaned at the cool feeling. "She refuses but I am seriously considering dragging her to one if I need to."

Kyoko glared at him and made to stand up but lost her balance and collapsed. Her head hit the floor and she lost consciousness.

"Mogami!" Ren dropped the phone and quickly bent down to check Kyoko. She was flushed and shaking. He quickly scooped her up and laid her on his bed. She was sweating profusely and her shirt was already soaked. He grabbed a shirt from his closet and quickly changed her into it. He then reached for his phone only to remember it

Was on the bathroom floor. Quickly he grabbed it and made his way back to the bed. "Kyoko-chan? Can you hear me?"

She made a small noise and her forehead scrunched up.

He felt the bed vibrate and quickly answered his phone while calling her name.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU YELL 'MOGAMI' AND GIVE ME FUCKING HEAT ATTACK WHEN YOU DON'T CALL BACK? IT'S BEEN TWENTY MINUTES REN! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Ren held the phone away and cringed when heard the yelling. "Kyoko passed out in the bathroom. She isn't waking up but her pulse is steady and there is no cut or gash. I just finished getting her changed into dry clothes and was about to try and wake her up again. If I still can't, then I was going to take her to the hospital." The president was silent and then said, "I am almost there. Give me three minutes." Ren hung up and then knelt on the bed next to Kyoko.

"Mogami? Mogami-san? Kyoko-san? Can you hear me? The president is on his way up. Kyoko?" Still no response. He sighed then got an idea. "I hope this works. Kyoko-chan, it's Corn. I came back. Sorry that it took so long. I had to grow out from under my father's grasp. Heh. I finally did it Kyoko-chan. I can finally fly free in the sky. You should see it up here. In the Palace of the Scrambled Egg. Do you remember that Kyoko-chan? Those days by the creek side bed. Those are the days that I treasure the most." Ren leaned up and kissed her forehead. She groaned and mumbled, "Corn..." He smiled. "I'm here, always watching over you Kyoko-chan. You were my first and true friend. Thank you for giving me the courage to find my way. I promise I will always be by your side. It's time to wake up Kyoko-chan. You have a worried friend waiting for you. Until next time."

Kyoko struggled to open her eyes. "..corn.. don't...go..." Ren smiled and said, "Welcome back Mogami-san. How do you feel?" She tried to roll her head to look at him but she ended up grabbing it and gasping in pain. She covered her mouth and he quickly grabbed the trash can. She threw up again and he rubbed her back. He held her to him while he gathered the pillows behind her and propped her up gently. There was a soft knock on the door and she grabbed her head and whimpered. Ren looked at her, worried. He got up and opened the door.

Lory walked in and spoke, "How is she? Is she awak-umph" Ren covered his mouth with his hand and pointed to where she was laying on the bed holding her head. Lory nodded and walked over to her. He knelt down and spoke in a whisper soft voice. "Mogami-kun, how are you feeling?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "He..ad...hurts.. ba...d." she gasped again and clutched her head. Ren was already grabbing his coat and wallet. He grabbed his spare coat and coaxed her into it. He then gently picked her up and laid her head on his shoulder. Lory followed them.

**+++++++++++++++++++KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

They arrived at the hospital and one of the nurses quickly spotted them. She quickly ushered them into an exam room and rushed thru the questions. They were in a room within five minutes of arriving. Ren had yet to let go of her. The two guys kept asking her questions to keep her awake and finally the doctor came in and ordered for tests to be done to make sure that there were no swellings or fractures. Ren stayed by her side the whole time. When the test results came back they breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was negative. Except the major concussion that she had and the nice size bruise that was on her temple.

"Keep her awake for the rest of the night. I am going to prescribe pain meds for her because she will have one hell of a headache for the next few days. Do not, I repeat, do not let her get out of bed tomorrow at all except to go to the bathroom. Even then, help her to and from. She will be disoriented and extremely dizzy. The second day should be a little better, she will need to take it easy and plenty of rest too." the doctor said. She turned to Kyoko who stared at her with pain filled eyes. "Mogami-san, you were lucky tonight. If Tsuruga-san had not been there and woke you up when he did...well... let's not think about that shall we." Kyoko gave her a weak smile from Ren's arms and the doctor turned to the president, "Takarada-san, nice to see you again as always, I will keep the secret. Doctor-patient confidentiality of course."

Lory nodded, "Akira-san, thank you very much." She nodded and handed the discharge papers to Kyoko only to realize that she wouldn't be able to sign. "Hmm.." she turned to Lory, "'Uncle' needs to sign his cute little niece out." He glared at her then handed the papers to Ren, who signed 'Cain Heel'. "Since she came under Setsu, big brother can sign her out. I have no name besides Uncle." Akira chuckled and then handed Kyoko an ice pack. "Keep that on your temple to help with the bruising sweetie." she turned to Lory and said in a quiet voice, "Get those meds into her as soon as possible. she has a nasty concussion that is hurting like hell. Are they staying in a hotel or an apartment? Where is the closest pharmacy?" Lory looked at the two and said, "Send it to the pharmacy closest to my house. I will take them both there. Maria will be good for Kyoko and Ren could do with a few days off." Akira nodded and said, "I'll fax it over right away. You three go ahead and leave. Goodbye Uncle." "Cheeky rascal."

Ren gently sat in the back with Kyoko in his arms. Lory sat across from them. "You two will be staying at my house for the next few days. It will be better for Mogami-kun and you could do with a few days off. I called Jelly and she is getting your stuff from the hotel. I also informed the director about what happened and he said for you to take care of 'you're cute little sister.' Also Maria will be there and she will be able to keep Mogami-kun entertained for a couple of days. I have already called ahead and the staff is preparing a room for tonight. Sorry, please bear with having to share one room tonight again. I will get you another room tomorrow but-"

Ren held up his hand and cut him off. "One room is fine Boss. I honestly don't want to leave her until she is okay. So even if you prepared another room for me, it would be unused." The president smiled. "Okay. oh, excuse me." He pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hello...yes we are on our way. ...Thank you Jelly, that would be most appreciated. I will pass along the message. Okay, we will see you in about fifteen minutes. Thank you." He hung up and replaced the phone. He looked at Ren and Kyoko. He spoke to Kyoko, "Hey, Kyoko-san," Kyoko groaned and buried her head deeper into Ren's shoulder. Lory chuckled softly before continuing, "Jelly has your stuff and is picking up your meds. She also called Yashiro for you so that he could rearrange your schedule since I forgot that you have a 'Box R' shoot tomorrow." Ren looked at him. and asked, "Why call Yashiro-san?"

Lory smiled and said, "He sort of took over Mogami-kun scheduling a couple months back without Sawara-san's knowledge. Sawara-san found out when he called Kyoko to remind her of a shoot when she informed t

him that Yoshiro had called her to remind her of it. He called Yashiro who explained that it was easier to keep track of Mogami-kun's schedule so that he could plan in a few meals for you that way. When he told me that, I gave him a thumbs up and gave him the go ahead to be Kyoko-san temporary manager." Ren glared at him. He shrugged. "What, your schedules are a lot alike anyway so there's not any conflict. Oh damn. I have to call Bridge Rock and tell them that Bo won't be able to perform tomorrow."

"Bo? Why not?" Lory looked at him with a 'Are you kidding me right now?' look. "You seriously expect Kyoko to act when she has a concussion?" Ren froze. Then looked at Kyoko, who was looking up at him."You...you're Bo?...blink once for no twice for yes."

one...two... He growled and felt her shake. He took a deep breath and said, "Well, that explains why I felt comfortable talking to a rooster wearing a chef's hat." He felt her slide down and rearranged her to where her head was in the crook of his neck. "We are here Mogami-san. Hold on okay." he felt her nod slowly and noticed that she tried to raise her hands, so her raised them up and put them around his neck for her. The car stopped and Lory got out first. Ren gently stepped out with her and noticed that the staff was already lined up outside. They bowed as they walked passed but did not say a greeting as they had been instructed not to. Maria greeted them at the door and looked up Kyoko.

"Nee-san?" she asked gently as she placed her hand on Kyoko's waist. Kyoko couldn't look at her and was grabbing her head. Ren looked down at Maria and said, "She'll be aright Maria-chan. She just needs to rest for a few days. Could you do me a big favor?" She nodded and sniffed. He smiled at her and handed her the ice bag, "Could you fill that up with ice for her please?" Maria took the bag, nodded and quietly walked towards the kitchen.

Ren turned to Lory and asked, "What room?" The president smirked and said, "Your old one." He glared at him and said, "Twisted sense of humor you have old man." He walked of in the direction of his old room and gently laid her in the bed. "Mogami-san...you need to stay awake. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Tired." "I know babe but you got to stay awake. Please. You really scared me tonight." She blinked and said, "I'll try."

There was a small knock on the doorframe. Ren turned and saw Maria standing there looking nervous. He smiled and opened his arms for her. She slowly walked forward and he picked her up. He sat on the bed next to Kyoko and said, "Look who's here Mogami-san," Kyoko opened her eyes, "Ma..ria...chan" Maria nodded, leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently. "I brought you an Ice pack nee-san" she whispered as she gently placed the ice pack on her temple. Kyoko gasped and Ren held it there. Maria looked at Ren scared that she had done something wrong. He smiled, leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Thank you Maria-chan. You did great." "But..but I caused her to gasp.." her lip quivered. He pulled her to him and noticed that Kyoko's hand was moving slowly toward Maria's. He moved her hand and placed in Kyoko's. She gave a small smile. "Tha..nk..you..Mari..a..chan." Ren sailed at the girl in his arms and said, "Even Kyoko-san agrees that you did good." Maria placed her head on his shoulder, gripped her sister's hand gently and started to cry. Ren held her to him and rubbed her back. "Sorry you have to see her like this Maria-chan." She shook her head. "Glad you and nee-san are here." Ren smiled and said, "Me too Maria, me too." There was another soft knock on the doorframe.

Jelly and the president walked in. Lory had the pain meds while Jelly had some chicken broth. Ren looked down at Maria and she got off. He then gently maneuvered Kyoko into a more upright position. Lory handed him the pain meds and glass of water. He placed them in her mouth since her hands weren't working properly yet and then held the glass to her lips. She had several small sips. When she finished the glass Maria took it and went to refill it. Jelly placed the broth in her lap and looked at Ren. "If you want I can feed her and you can go take a shower and nap." He shook his head, "Thank you but I don't think that I would be able to relax just yet." She nodded and smiled. "Toast will be here shortly."

He nodded and grabbed a spoonful. She gave him a glare and he just said, "Either take it by spoon or I will give it to you via mouth to mouth. Which way would you prefer Mogami?" She opened her mouth and he tipped the broth into her mouth. She swallowed and sighed. He did that every ten seconds and few minutes later Maria returned with a piece of toast, a full glass of water and a plate for him to eat. She sat the tray down on the table and placed the water on the bedside table while placing the toast on the tray in her lap. Ren tore of a piece of toast, soaked it in the broth and then fed it to her. He did that until the toast was gone. He held up another spoonful of broth but she kept her mouth closed. He set it down and removed the tray. "You full, Mogami-san?" she blinked twice. She looked at the tray on the table then at him. "You..need...to eat...too." He smiled and said, "I had already planned on it. But you come first. How are you feeling?" "Sore." He nodded. "Pain medicine kicking in yet?" She blinked twice again and he smiled. "I'm glad. I am going to put a movie in that you are going to stay up and watch with me. And yes I will eat."

He got up and noticed that Maria was sitting in a chair by the table. He kissed her head, "Thank you for everything Maria-chan." She looked up and gave him a small smile. "She is going to be okay right?" He smiled and said, "Of course. She is a fighter, your sister is. Would you like to stay and watch a movie with us? I am going to need some help keeping her awake for the next three hours. A movie should help, but maybe a game too. Nothing big or challenging." Maria nodded and asked, "What movie?" "Hmm...good question." He moved about and browsed his movie selection. He spotted one and said, "How is your English Maria-chan?"

Four hours later, Maria was asleep on the bed between Kyoko and Ren. He got up and got two more tablets of pain meds for Kyoko to take. He handed them to her and she took them. "How are you feeling?" "Still a steady throb. Can't focus on anything. Can I go to sleep yet Ren?" He blinked at the use of his first name and looked at the time. "Are you hungry?" She blinked once. "Not even for some soup?...Okay. The doc said for the rest of the night and it is six am right now. I guess so. Would you like for me to wake you up for lunch?"

She blinked twice and he got up to leave. "Stay?" He smiled and then laid down on the bed behind Maria. Maria grabbed his hand and curled into him. She reached forward and grabbed Kyoko's hand and pulled it closer to her. She sighed. Ren smiled and pulled the blankets up around her then closed his eyes. Kyoko was already asleep.

Lory walked in a couple hours later and pulled his cell phone out. He snapped a picture. Ren was laying on his back with Maria curled into his side and Kyoko laying behind her with her arm around Maria's waist, holding her securely. She was using Ren's arm as a pillow and he had his hand on her shoulder.

Lory gently closed the door and sped walked to his office. He booted up his laptop and uploaded the picture. He opened up his email and typed a message and attached the picture to it. He hit send. Then he pulled out his phone and called a number. "Yo...No I don't care what time it is over there...I sent you an email with a picture attached to it. Talk to you later." Lory hung up and looked at the picture. He couldn't stop smiling. He made that his background picture. "So cute." He left and informed the staff not to disturb them.

Maria woke up nice and warm. She opened her eyes and saw Ren in front of her and Kyoko behind her. 'This is what it's like to have older siblings. So nice.' **(A/N: She gave up her fantasy on marrying Ren. Now she sees him as an older brother.) **She quietly got up and out of the bed. Both Ren and Kyoko groaned from loss of warmth. She smirked her evil mischievous smirk.

**++++++KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Lory was sitting in the back porch when his granddaughter walked over to him and sat in his lap. "Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep?" She smiled and hopped off. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the room. His eyes bulged and mouth dropped when he saw the position that the two were now in.

They were both facing each other. Kyoko had her head on his shoulder and a hand fisted in his shirt. He had an arm around her waist and the one under her head was gripping her shoulder. Lory whipped out his cell and took a couple of pictures while holding in a shriek of excitement. He grabbed Maria's hand and gently pulled her out of the room and into his office. He pulled his email up and sent another email with the photos attached. and then sent a text. He smiled at his granddaughter and said, "Let's go get you something to eat." She smiled and he picked her up.

**ELSEWHERE...**

Kuu Hizuri looked at his phone then at his sleeping wife. "Why the hell did you call at midnight just to tell me you sent me an email.." He got out bed and stumbled to the desk that was in the corner of the room. He turned it on and looked back at his wife while cursing the boss in his mind. He found the email.

**To: Kuu**

**Subject: Cuteness! **"'Cuteness!' What the hell?" He opened it up and read the short email.

**"Kuu! Show this to Juliena! I almost died of happiness when I saw this! You will too! **

**You think I'm crazy, okay, but let me explain real quick. This picture has Kuon, as Ren in it along with Kyoko-chan and my granddaughter Maria in it. Just look at it."**

Kuu re-read the words a few times, even rubbed his eyes to make sure that they were there. He clicked to open the picture...

Juliena was startled awake by an inhumane shriek. She jumped out of bed and grabbed the bat from underneath the bed. She blinked and saw Kuu standing by the computer with an excited look on his face. She stared at him and he stared at her. She sat the bat down. "I'm going back to bed." Kuu snapped out of his stupor and grabbed her hand. He dragged her to the computer and showed her the picture. She let out an excited shriek. Just then the computer beeped informing them that they had another email. Kuu opened it.

**"Another one. Aren't they cute?"**

They opened up the pictures and squealed again. "Ohh...I am never going to let him live this down..." Kuu said happily. "Kuon's finally found somebody." "And it's our adoptive daughter!" Juliena smiled at him and then gasped when she looked at the picture again. Kuu looked at her then at the picture. "What?" "Kuu? Why is there a bruise on Kyoko-chan's temple?" Kuu growled and looked at the picture again. Sure enough the bruise was darker and more noticeable. He pulled his cell out and called the Boss.

Lory was sitting at the table talking with Maria when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO OUR DAUGHTER!?" Two voices yelled at him from the other side.

Lory, now deaf in one ear, started to explain.

**++++++++++++++KRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Ren woke up and he was warm. He was laying on his left side, which he never slept on, and something was laying on his arm. He opened his eyes and saw orange. 'Orange? That can't be right.' He lifted his head. 'Ah Kyoko-chan.' He tightened his hold on her and she let out a small sigh. He reluctantly let go of her and got out of bed. He walked to the kitchen and saw Maria there playing cards with Albert, one of Lory's bodyguards. "Hey Maria-chan." She looked up and gave him a big hug. He hugged her and looked at the clock. "Wow...one pm, slept for a bit." He looked down at Maria and asked, "Want to help me make something for Kyoko-san?" She nodded and ran around gathering things. He watched her. "What can I do little chef?" She laughed and pointed to a chair. "We all know you're helpless in the kitchen nii-san, please sit there and let me make something." He lifted an eyebrow at the new nickname and then sat down. He turned to Albert. "Aren't you normally next to the Boss?" He nodded and said, "He took Sebastian and a few Special Police with him to the Airport." "Why the airport?" Albert smiled at him. "Hizuri Kuu and his wife are coming here to see Kyoko-sama. Apparently she made quite the impression on Kuu-sama and he found out what happened. Ren-sama, are you okay? You look a little pale."

Ren shook his head and said, "Long night..need more sleep and some food then I will be better. Any idea when they will be here?"

Just then the front door opened.

**+++++++KRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKR KRKRKRKR**

Ren ran out of the kitchen and into his old room. He closed the door and leaned against it breathing hard. He closed his eyes. "Why now? Why here. Damnit. Why!" He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He saw Kyoko staring at him from the bed. She was sitting up and had her hand outstretched for the pill bottle.

He sighed, walked over and got her two. "How did you sleep Kyoko-san?" She looked at him. Hard. He turned and looked at the wall. "What has you freaking out Ren-san?" He turned to look at her. 'Now or never.' "My parents are here. I haven't seen them since I left at age fifteen." She stared at him. "Your...your parents?" He nodded. "Well actually, I saw my father briefly when he came here last year." "Well..why didn't you say anything! Did you two bond? Did you two-ow..head." Ren grimaced and placed his hands on head cupping her cheeks. "Careful babe. Anyway, you know my father. You took care of him when he came here." "...YOU'RE HIZURI KUON!"

'For having one hell of a headache..her mind is working really well.'

Kuu, Juliena and Lory were in the kitchen helping Maria when they heard Kyoko yell. They shared a wide eyed glance and started to leave the kitchen. They were stopped by Maria at the bottom of the steps. "Take one step up there and I will unleash a butt load of spiders into your lunches. Nii-san is up there telling nee-san who he really is because you three forced his hand. By showing up her unannounced. How dumb can you be. I know you see nee-san as your daughter, but trust your own son, who has been taking care of her for the past year and a half to take care of her too. Now, back to the kitchen for your meal, I am going to take them theirs. Now, if they are ready to meet you then I will tell you, if not, I ask you to respect their wishes. Now...march!" Lory, Kuu and Juliena stared at her in shock and turned as one back to the kitchen.

The door to the room was not soundproof. The two heard what Maria said and Ren was grateful. Kyoko turned to look at him and said, "Kuon..and Corn?"

"Same person." She smiled and said, "Were you talking to me last night when I was unconscious?" He nodded. "You seem to value 'Corn' allot so I wanted to see what would happen of the fairy prince came back to visit you." She gave him a water smile, "Scrambled egg palace." He laughed. "Come here." Ren leaned forward and was surprised when she threw her arms around him and hugged him. "I'm so glad that we were able to see each other again Kuon." He closed his eyes and pulled her close. "Me too Kyoko-chan. Me too."

There was a knock on the door and Ren got up to open it. He smiled at Maria and took the trays. He set one in Kyoko's lap and the other on the table. He knelt down in front of her and said, "Thank you Maria-chan for everything." He looked at Kyoko, who nodded at him. He looked back at Maria and said, "You can tell ..my parents that they can come up here when we are done eating. But..but that they have to not get over excited as I know dad tends to do." The little girl nodded then pointed to the tray. "All of it nii-san." She walked out. Kyoko chuckled at his stumped face. He looked at her, "Are you giving her lessons on how to be bossy?" "Maybe. Only when it comes to you." He chuckled and gathered his tray. He sat down on the bed next to her and they started eating.

After a few minutes Ren spoke, "Kyoko-chan, do you remember yesterday after getting to the hotel?" She sat her fork down and thought. "I rember that I needed to use the restroom but then my stomach protested and I spent the next several minutes throwing up...with you next to me. I'm sorry you had to see that.." He shook his head. "I was glad I was abke to ne there last night. What else do you remember? "I remeber hitting my head at work which caused me to be sent home, and more than likelyncaused my nasia. I remeber trying to stand up in the bathroom but falling. Then the next three or four hours in thebER. Thank you for staying with me. Sorry for the trouble."

Laying their now empty tray on the table beside him her into his arms and leaned against the head board. "Kyoko, I was scared last night. And you know what.. In a weird way, it feels good being able to take care of you. After all the times you take care me..it was about time I returned the favor." She sighed and snuggled into his side. He kissed her forehead and got up. He sighed as he gathered the trays and was about to walk out the door when she said, "My prince saved me last night." He smiled at her and walked out.

He stood outside the kitchen door and took a deep breath. 'Come on Kuon. You can do it.' He opened the door.

Kuu, Juliena and Lory were sitting at the table quietly waiting for the okay to go see Kyoko. Maria was just sitting there smiling and eating her grilled cheese that Kuu had made her. They looked up as the door opened and Ren walked in. They noticed that he purposefully did not look their way as he set their trays on the countertop. They watched silently as he took a deep breath and turned to face them.

He paused at Maria and said, "Maria-chan, would you go see if Kyoko-chan needs any help to the wash room? The doctor says that she shouldn't be left alone and I would like to speak to my parents for a few minutes." Maria nodded and quickly drank the rest of her milk. She put her plate in the sink and walked out the kitchen. Ren watched her the whole time. When she was out he finally turned to face his parents. "Mom…dad…It's been a while."

Juliena jumped up and rushed at him. He braced himself as her arms came around him in a tight hug. Kuu walked over and held his hand out. "Kuon." Ren was able to free a hand to grasp his father's in a firm shake. "Did you dye your hair again? Last time I saw you it was brown, now it's black." Juliena looked up and started playing with it. "And your eyes are blue…I don't even recognize you." Ren blinked and chuckled. "Sorry. Last night was hectic that I forgot to take my contacts out. No wonder they are dry. My hair is black for my new role. The role that I told you about. It was easier to dye my hair black because I would be staying as him for longer than I would Ren. I had a wig made for when I would be Ren." He turned to Lory and said, "Do you have a free contact case I could use?"

Lory smiled and said, "Everything was brought back from the hotel last night. Jelly placed yours and Mogami-kun's things in the bathroom that is attached to your room." Ren nodded. "Thanks."

"Wait. Hotel? What the hell are you and Kyoko-chan doing staying in a hotel?" Kuu asked him. Ren sighed and said, "Boss, you take this one. It was your crazy idea to begin with." Lory opened his mouth when they heard a scream from upstairs. They were out the door and up the stairs in a flash. Ren barged in the room and saw Kyoko passed out again on the floor but this time Maria had been there to catch her head so that it didn't smack the floor. He quickly bent down and examined Kyoko, finding nothing wrong he lifted her up and placed her back in bed. He then scooped a sobbing Maria up placed her in his father's arms. He moved to the side of the bed and called Kyoko's name a few times. After a minute he smirked. "Well boss, time to see if my darling 'sister' will answer my call." Kuu and Juliena were confused. Lory smirked.

"Setsu! Setsu get up! It's Cain. I'm hungry. If you don't feed me I'm going to have breakfast of cigarettes and coffee again. I know how much that pisses you off." Kyoko opened her eyes and glared at him. "Eat nii-san or I will take your cigarettes away from you and hide them." Cain smirked at her, "And where would you hide them sweet sister of mine, that I won't be able to reach." Setsu smirked, leaned up and said in a teasing voice. "My shirt." She then laid down and closed her eyes. Cain blinked and shook his head trying to get that visual out of his head. Ren said in a weak voice, "Round one: Setsu."

He turned around and saw four pairs of shocked faces staring at him. "What?" Lory shook his head and said, "_**That**_ is how you two act around each other?" Ren shook his head. "No, we mainly keep it professional. _**You**_ were the genius that came up with the idea for us to play siblings. For the girl that I am _attracted_ to, to play my younger sister who has a big brother complex and that we have to share a hotel room. May I just say for the record that it has been **HELL** these past three months spending the nights in the hotel room with her and not being able to touch her. And the fact that there have been many, many, _many_ uncomfortable insistences that we have had to play off as Cain and Setsu."

Ren glared at Lory. Hell, Kuu, Juliena and even Maria were glaring at him. He backed away slowly then paused. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I would have found some reason to make her stop." Ren growled at him and said, "The only reason I didn't tell you is because she is the reason I am able to face my parents today, the reason that I am able to face my past. The reason I am able to control BJ. I knew that if I told you, and you took her away, I would have slipped back into how I was before. And I didn't want that."

"And I..would have called continued…anyway." Kyoko spoke up from the bed. Everyone turned to her and Kuu moved to help her sit up. "Hey Kyoko-chan, how do you feel?" "Like crud Hizuri-san." He glared at her. "Did I sever our bond as father and child?" "Well…no but-" "Then you are still my daughter Kyoko. Never call me 'Hizuri-san' again. No daughter should call their father that." She hung her head. "I didn't know if you still felt that way. After all, your real son is over there." Kuu gently flicked her hand and said, "That is my son yes, but you are my daughter. Even Juliena agrees. Would you like to meet her?" Kyoko nodded slowly.

Kuu held his hand out for his wife to take and then sat her down next to him. "Kyoko-chan, meet my wife Juliena. She has been very excited to meet you for the past year." Juliena took Kyoko's hand and said softly, "Nice to meet you finally Kyoko-chan, Kuu has told me a lot about you." Kuu coughed, and pulled Kyoko into his arms. Kyoko snuggled into his arms and smiled at Juliena. "Nice to meet you Juliena-san." She pouted. "Kuu gets 'father' and I get Juliena-san. That is messed up." Kyoko chuckled then groaned when holding her head. Juliena leaned forward and gently rubbed her temples, careful of her bruised side. "Would you like some more ice Kyoko-chan?" "You don't have-" "Yes or no." "…please…" Juliena kissed her forehead and then got off the bed. She grabbed the ice bag and walked over to Ren. She kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Glad to see you again Kuon." He nodded to her and then joined his dad and Kyoko on the bed. He sat on her other side so she was snuggled between the two.

Kuu smirked at him and said, "You two make such a cute picture." They looked at him confused. He pulled his cell out and accessed his pictures. "Boss took these today. I can't tell which one is my favorite, the one with all three of you on the bed or just you two snuggled together." Kyoko turned beet red while Ren's ears turned red. "Remind me to kill the boss later." Ren grumbled. Kyoko shivered and he reached over to grab his coat from the desk chair and draped it over her. She pulled it up to her nose and closed her eyes. "What is up with you and my coat?" He didn't get an answer because she was asleep.

Kuu chuckled lightly and ran his fingers thru her hair. "Women love to wear our jackets when they are either cold or don't feel good. Something about our smell comforting them." Ren looked at him, "Your talking like she's my woman." Kuu smirked. "Isn't she though?" He gently moved Kyoko over to Ren and got up. He kissed her forehead and then took the ice pack that Juliena had just walked in with. He set it on her bruised temple and nodded to his son. "Dad?" Kuu started. "Yeah?" Ren smiled. "Thank you." Kuu smiled and said, "What is family for?" Ren sighed and laid his head on Kyoko's. Kuu turned the lights out and shut the door. "Sleep tight you two."

**++++++++++++++++KRKRKRKR KRKRKRKR**

A several hours later Kyoko woke up all nice and warm. She looked up and saw Ren sleeping face a few inches from her's. She looked down and saw his arm draped over her waist, and another arm under her. 'How did we get like this again?' She then realized that she really had to go to the bathroom. She tried to remove his arm but he just pulled her closer. Her face flushed when her hips came into contact with his. "..stay.." he mumbled in his sleep. She looked at him. "Kuon.." He grunted. She smiled. "Could you please let me up? I really need to go to the bathroom.."

Ren blinked his eyes slowly and looked down at her. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, before her lifted his arm. "Sure babe… Need any help?" He asked after yawning. She blushed and shook her head slowly. He stared at her. "Kyoko, is the room still spinning?" She sighed and nodded. He got out of bed and helped her to her feet slowly. She clung to him and buried her face in his neck. "Breath slowly. It'll pass." After several seconds she nodded and he slowly started leading her to the bathroom. "This..is embarrassing…" Ren chuckled. "Not ideal either, but I will wait outside. Call the moment you are done. Use the bars on the wall to support you." She nodded.

Five minutes later Juliena walked in and saw Ren leaning against the bathroom door talking to it. "…yes I know but that doesn't mean that I have to like that jackass." "..Did I really break his nose?" Ren chuckled, "That you did Kyoko. You broke his nose and called him an ass-wipe. He deserved it for calling you those names though. Thank you for stopping me then too, because I really might have broken his arms." He looked up and saw his mother standing by the door with a raised eyebrow. "Hey Kyoko, mom is here." "Hi Mother." Juliena let out a quiet squeal and clapped her hands. "Hello sweetie! How are you feeling?" "Better then I was yesterday. Head hurts like hell. ..sorry..like no tomorrow." Juliena just chuckled, "Darling I have heard everything under the sun come out of Koun's mouth here." "Hey!" "It is true. Anyway, would you feel like taking a shower here sometime soon?" There was silence for a minute on the other side. Ren and Juliena were starting to worry when she replied, "May I take one now? I feel all grimy." Juliena smiled and said, "Sure sweetie, I'm going to help you though okay. No arguments. Would you like me to see if Maria-chan would like to join?" "If she wants to that would be fine." "Then I will send Koun to go get her. Is everything in there that you need?" "Yes Ma'am. I'm going to sit on the floor for a bit."

Juliena and Kuon opened the door and he caught her as she sunk to the ground. Thankfully she was still conscious. "Kyoko dear, why didn't you say that you were getting dizzy?" Juliena said in a worried voice as Ren lifted her into his arms and sat on the edge of the tub. "I…really want a bath though." She said in a weak voice. "Not at the expense of your health. Ren said in a harsh voice. They stared at him in shock. "Damnit Kyoko, quiet thinking of others right now and take care of yourself. You need to take care of your body. You cannot take a bath until these dizzy spells go away. The doc said that they should go away in a couple of days, you can try to take one later this afternoon.. If not, then we will see. Until then, back to bed." He glanced at his watch and chuckled. "We slept straight through dinner. It is about one in the morning." He lifted her up and carried her back to bed much to her protesting.

"But..I want a bath." He glared at her and said, "Kyoko, shut up. Good. Now, are you hungry?" She slowly nodded. "Good, now take these meds, and we will get you something to eat. If we comeback and find you out of bed, I will try you to that bed." He got up and left a shocked mother and shocked Kyoko in his wake. Juliena turned to her daughter and said, "He really does care for you…Hey…why are you crying?"

"I'm such an idiot. Why did I do something so stupid? He's never been that harsh to me. He hates me!" She sobbed. Juliena sat on the bed and hugged her. "Sweetie, he doesn't hate you. He scolded you because you put your health at risk and he doesn't want to see you hurt again. You didn't see him earlier when you passed out. He was scared." "Corn hates me!" Juliena felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Ren standing there. "Corn hates it when you put yourself at risk unnsecceserly. He found you after ten years, and after a year of looking after you he is not letting you go." Kyoko whipped her eyes and looked up and him. Juliena was confused. Ren set the tray down on the table and looked at Kyoko. "Do I need to fly again for you Kyoko-chan?" He asked with a smile. She sniffed and looked around. He sighed, "Mom, sit on the bed next to Kyoko, keep your arms and legs on the bed." He bent down and then sprung up high and over the bed. He landed on the balls of his feet perfectly balanced. "KUON JAMES HIZURI! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" He cringed and pointed at Kyoko who was now laughing and clapping. "You flew Corn. You really flew." "'Corn?' I am so lost" Juliena mumbled.

Just then Kuu, Lory and Maria barged in. "What did Koun do this time?" Lory asked. Juliena glared at her son and said, "He flipped over the bed!" Kuon just stood there with a proud smirk on his face. "It got Kyoko to smile again." She turned to the girl who sure enough was smiling weakly. "Corn, you haven't changed one bit." She said softly. Kuu blinked in confusion. "'Corn?' That's what you said when I asked you to play 'Kuon' several months ago."

Ren and Kyoko shared a secret look. Ren spoke up, "Why don't you all sit down for this story. Since we are all awake now."

**+++++++++++++++++KRKRKRKR KRKRKRKR**

Ren and Kyoko were sitting in his bed watching a rerun of Dark Moon later that afternoon. Kyoko hadn't gotten dizzy since that morning and they actually walked around a little bit. The pain meds weree working wonderfully and she had been abme to eat something besides soup for lunch. "Can you believe that you had trouble with you Katsuki?"

He smiled down at her and sighed, "The president called my acting fake." She gasped, but he continued. "He knew that to portray 'Katsuki' properly I would need to stop pretending to act out love scenes and start putting more feeling toward them. …Or something like that. I was really struggling until the night before the trial when I asked for your help. Surprisingly, it was you falling in the kitchen that made me see how I wanted to portray him."

Kyoko glared up at him. "So…me falling out of the chair and being sexually harassed by the 'Emperor of the Night' helped you? Gee…I feel so helpful." Ren chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "You were. 'Emperor of the night?'" "Uh-uh, that what I call you when you look like you want to eat me."

He looked down at her and said in a husky voice, "What about now?" "Red Alert!" He laughed and pulled back. "You're eyes are the same as they were that night too." "Y-yes well… you're a bully." "Nice comeback." "Shut up. Mind is still foggy." He kissed her cheek. "And what is up with the kisses?" He paused, got up and said, "They're nothing." He went to his duffle bag and gathered some clean clothes for him. "If you feel alright, I'm going to take a quick shower." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

**+++++++++++++++KRKRKRKR KRKRKRKR**

She watched him silently and when he shut the door she curled up into a ball and stared at the wall. She didn't hear the knock on the door, nor it open.

Kuu walked in with Maria and looked around wondering where his son was. He heard the shower going and saw Kyoko in a ball on the bed. He turned to Maria and sent her back downstairs quietly. She nodded and he stepped inside. He knew something was wrong. He walked over to the side of the bed and saw silent tears flowing down her face. He gently scooped her up and carried her downstairs to his and Juliena's room. His wife was laying on one side of the bed laying down for an afternoon nap when she saw him carrying her. She was about to get up but he just set Kyoko down on the bed and she pulled her toward her in a hug. She looked at Kuu, curious as to what was going on. He just looked at Kyoko's now sleeping form and said in a soft, strained voice, "I think…that sleeping in the same room as Kuon…for the past few months…is taking a toll on either both of them of just him." Juliena nodded in understanding. "Kuon is slipping and she doesn't understand?" "That, he hasn't had a chance to explain, or he wants to wait. I am going to go back upstairs to talk to him." She nodded and kissed Kyoko's head.

Ren was beating himself up in the shower. "What _is_ up with all the kisses? And the pet names? Ugh! Keep it together Kuon!" he took a deep breath. 'She knows who you really are, you manned up and told her that. _After_ a year and a half but whose counting. She is happy to have 'Corn' back. Hell, I'm happy to have her back. But damn! Com'on, she _is_ your first your crush…who even gets their first crush at ten? You have to admit, seeing her passed out on the floor made your heart stop…and not in a good way either. You were scared shitless. When you couldn't wake her thought for a split second..'Not like this. I have to tell her!' TELL HER THEN JACKASS!'

Ren startled to awareness. He looked around and realized that he had somehow sunk to the floor of the shower and had laid his head on his knees and that there was a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and was startled to see his father looking at him with concerned eyes. Kuu smiled, handed him a towel and said, "I already have one sick child, I don't need another one. Come on. You have been in there for over an hour." His father turned and walked out of the bathroom. Ren realized that he was freezing. He quickly dried and got dressed. When he walked out drying his hair, Kuu was sitting at the table with two mugs of coffee in front of him. Ren looked at the bed and was seized with panic. "Where's Kyoko?!"

Kuu just pointed to the seat in front of him and Ren had a feeling he was in trouble. When he sat down Kuu sent him a level glare and said in a fat voice. "She is currently asleep with you mother in our bed. I walked in right after you got into the shower and she was curled up crying. Mind explain why?"

Ren sunk down in his chair and said, "Crying? Again?" He laid his head on the table with a small thud and said, "Damn it this sucks!" Kuu just looked at him and said, "Permission to kill Boss?" Ren chuckled, "Get in line. I get to kill him three times over before you get to touch him. And I only get to touch him after mom kills him." Kuu chuckled and said, "True. Any idea as to why she was crying?" Ren lifted his head, but kept his chin resting on the table and pouted. "Drink your coffee then speak. Your mom will kill me if you get sick." Ren chuckled and took a few sips of the coffee then spoke.

"Ever since last night I have been kissing her forehead and her cheeks and calling her 'sweetie' or 'babe' without even thinking of it. She asked what was up with all the kisses and I froze. I ran and decided to take a shower."

"And freeze your ass off while you were at it apparently." "Shut up. I got lost in thought." "I could tell. I tried calling you for ten minutes, before I busted the door down." They turned and looked at the bathroom door that was currently hanging off its hinges. "Hn, you're going to have to be the one to tell Boss that you broke my bathroom door." Ren said in a nonchalant voice. "Shut up wiseass." "Better to have a wiseass then and dumbass." Kuu groaned.

"Okay 'Wiseass' are you going to tell Kyoko-chan that you love her anytime soon?" Ren cringed. "I should have named you chicken." For some reason a picture of 'Bo' popped into Ren's head and he laughed. "Well…my best friend is a roster." Kuu balked at him. Ren sat up with a smile on his face. "Bo!" "huh? Have you finally snapped?" Ren glared at him and explained. "Kyoko plays a rooster named 'Bo' on Bridge Rock, I just found that out last night, but before then this rooster had been helping me out with my problems. It all made sense when I found out that it was her playing Bo. And Indecently 'Bo' was the one that told me to go after the 'high school girl' that I am interested in." He deflated. "Now that I think about it, she really is dense if she never made the connection. Crap."

Kuu chuckled at his tortured son and smiled. "Unlike with most girls, I don't think that you can just kiss her and then everything will snap into place for her." Ren groaned and mumbled, "Curse you Fuwa Sho."

**+++++++++++KRKRKRKR KRKRKRKR**

Kuu and Ren walked into Kuu's room and saw Juliena and Kyoko sitting up in bed laughing. "I swear, he has the cutest little birthmark in the shape of a heart on his—" "Mom!" Ren interrupt in a strained voice. Kuu was holding his stomach laughing. "Left butt check." Kyoko blushed, Ren banged his head on the wall, "Earth…perfect time to swallow me up now." "Oh hush you. I haven't even gotten to the baby pictures yet." "BABY PICTURES?! You _**brought**_ the _**baby pictures**_! What the hell guys?" Kyoko laughed as she watched Ren run around in a circle pulling his hair. He stopped and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. She patted the area next to her. He walked over to her, but didn't sit down. He surprised everyone by laying down and placing his head in her lap. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes.

Kyoko watched at Ren laid his head down in her lap and closed his eyes. She gently laid her hand in his forehead, "No fever. Are you okay Tsuruga-san." His eyes snapped open and he stared up at her in shock. "W..what?" she mumbled down to him.

"After spending all day calling me Kuon, or Corn, you go back to Tsuruga-san?" He asked in a shocked voice. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Tsuruga-sama, I hadn't realized that I-" "Stop!" He sat up, and sat across from her, his parents completely forgotten. He glared at her. "Why the hell are you going back to calling me by my stage name when you are one of the few that I trust with my real name? Hell Kyoko! If you are waiting for permission to call me Kuon or Corn you are not going to get it! How did I introduce myself all those years ago? Did I say my name was Hizuri Kuon or Tsuruga Ren? NO damn it! I introduced myself as Kuon. That was what you called me when we were little why can't you do it now? Proper greetings be damned." He got up and bowed to her. "Please excuse me Mogami-san." He walked out the door.

Kuu and Juliena watched him leave then turned to see Kyoko staring down at the bed with her fists clenched tightly. Juliena walked over to her and Kyoko collapses into her sobbing. Kuu sighed and walked out the door to, once again, find his son.

**+++++++++++++++++KRKRKRKR KRKRKRKR**

He found him in the office with the Boss so he stood outside the door. He could hear raised voices. "Boss she is going to drive me crazy!"

"You signed up for this Ren, you knew the risk!" "I'm not saying pull me out, just her!" "Ren be reasonable!" "I am! This role is affecting her! Hell! She beat up Murasame the other day!" "She is supposed to act like a hardass and from the director told me, he deserved it!" "I don't give a shit! That is not Kyoko!" "It's not supposed to be her Ren! She is supposed to be your sister! A hardass whose only concern is for her older brother!"

"What the hell was up with that anyway? Siblings?! Are you trying to kill me?!" "I thought that you could handle it! Apparently I placed too much faith in you! You want her gone, you tell her yourself Tsuruga Ren! Mark my words I think you are making a big mistake. Last time you wanted her gone, you went into shock and she was the only one able to reach you you damn fucker. I placed her with you as a good luck talisman. Accept it!"

There was silence on the other end for a minute. Kuu was shocked. He had never known that Kuon nor the Boss could get angry like that. He leaned his ear closer to the door when he heard his son speak again, this time in a lower voice.

"I need her gone Boss."

"Tell her yourself."

"She won't understand why."

"I don't even understand why Ren. Why are you so adamant on her leaving."

"Because I cannot act alongside her anymore."

"You're a professional, you can deal with two more months."

"Two months of being in a hotel room with the woman that you love yet cannot act on it because you two have to act as brother and sister. And not to mention the fact that she doesn't believe in love anymore." Kuu's eyes widened when he heard a soft gasp beside him. He never noticed Kyoko standing there. By the look in her eyes he knew she had heard what Ren had said. He quickly pulled her to him and leaned against the wall. She leaned against his chest and clung to him while trembling.

They both heard what Ren said next. "Boss, it is driving me mad being in the same room as her, not being able to touch her. I don't mind acting across from her, she is a brilliant actress, but asking me to continue playing her brother...I am sorry, that is asking too much. My control is snapping. Every night I want her laying next to me when I go to sleep. I want her to be the first thing I see when I wake up. When she fell, I thought my heart stopped. When she got sick, I was worried. When she hit her head on the floor and lost concious, I panicked. I I love her Boss. Today, I have felt somewhat at peace for the first time in six years because she was in my arms when I went to sleep and was still there when I woke up. Boss, how can I go back now that I have actually had a taste of that and want more? I have been calling her babe and sweetie without even realizing it today. What if I slip on set and somebody hears? Boss... I can safely say that I cannot act as her brother anymore."

Kuu held Kyoko to him in a tight hug as he felt her shaking intensify. It was silent for a couple of minutes before Lory said in a soft voice, "I will see what I can do. As of now the Heel siblings are no more. You still have to finish the movie though." "Of course." Ren replied in a strangled voice. "I'll have another room made for you Ren." "...thanks Boss."

Kuu looked down and saw Kyoko crying. He maneuvered them to sit on the windowsill. He leaned back and laid her against his chest. He rubbed her hair and kissed her forehead. "Shh sweet girl. You're okay. Look outside, the sunset is beaitiful." Kyoko shook her head. "...not...to..me..." He looked down at her and lifted her chin. She wouldn't meet his gaze. He growled and said in a soft voice, "I am going to kill my son and Boss."

"If it makes you feel any better, he isn't faring any better." Kuu looked up and saw Lory looking at them with sad eyes. He snarled at him and held Kyoko tighter. Lory backed off with wide eyes. "Tell _Ren _that if he ever comes near her again I will beat his ass." He scooped Kyoko into his arms and said before walking away, "Tell him to man up for once."

Lory watched the two walk away before he turned and walked back into his office. Ren looked up at him. Lory sighed and said, "You don't have to tell Mogami-kun, she and Kuu overheard the last part of our conversation." Ren gasped and stood up preparing to leave. "Kuu said that if you go near Kyoko, he will beat your ass. He was serious Ren. He actually called you Ren instead of Kuon." Ren looked at him with wide eyes and Lory continued. "Mogami-kun took the news hard, she was sobbing in Kuu's arms when I saw them. He actually snarled at me. Don't be surprised if your mother becomes pissed at you too."

"Oh his mother is beyond pissed." Juliena said from the doorway. She glared at both of them then leveled her stare at Lory, "But first I have a proposition for the both of you. You sit down Cain! Now!" Cain Heel sat down.

Juliena sat down next to him across from Lory and said in an innocent voice. "What if they were step-siblings? Or one was adopted?"

"Worse!" They both looked at Ren. "How so?" Lory asked. "I could work with this." Ren glared at them. "Because then all boundaries would be gone. I would have no reason to hold back. Mogami-san doesn't want that."

Both Juliena and Lory glared at him. Just then a smack was delivered to the back of his head. He looked up and saw his father standing behind him. with crossed arms glaring at him. "Quite pussying around. You sound like a whiny bitch. Seriously. Kyoko may not realize it now but she does love you. If her reaction to hearing that you want her gone, and why you can no longer act as her brother. Believe me. She will realize it sooner rather than later." He delivered one more smack to his head. "She is passed out in her bed, seeing as how you are chickening out. Though she did curl up with your jacket. No replacement for the real thing I'm sure. Get off your lazy ass and open her eyes." Kuu lifted his stunned son out of his seat and nudged him to the door. "Don't make me lock you two in a closet. Hmm... not a bad idea." Ren left before he got anymore crazy ideas.

**+++++++++++KRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKR**

He entered his old room and saw Kyoko sleeping on her side, on top of the sheets, but under his jacket and his pillow pulled next to her so she could cuddle it. He sighed and he walked over, gently took the jacket off of her and placed the covers over her.

She opened her eyes a little and saw him bent over her fixing the cover. "R..Ren.." She said in a small voice. He startled and moved his head to look at her. "Yes Mogami-san?" She reached for his hand and grasped it tightly. "Don't...don't send me away. Please." Ren looked at their hands and then at her. He sighed. "I have to Mogami-san." "Why?" "Because..." Kyoko looked at his pain filled face and then looked to the side. "You can't stand being with me?" Ren looked at her and gently grabbed her chin. "Do you really want to know why I want you gone?" She nodded. He leaned his head closer and paused with his lips a few inches from hers. "Because I won't be able to control myself anymore around you," his gaze darted to her tongue that had came out to wet her lips "after this."

He gently placed his lips over hers and was shocked when he felt her respond almost instantly. He slid a hand behind her neck and pulled her closer as his eyes slid shut. He felt one of her hands cling to his shirt and the other bury in his hair. He touched his tongue to her lower lip asking for permission, which was granted to his surprise. He heard her light moan as his tongue rubbed against hers. He slid his hand up into her hair and pulled her closer. He was surprised even further when she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him closer, and captured his tongue, holding it captive in-between her lips. She sucked on it for a few seconds and rolled her tongue around it. He let out a low growl and grabbed her around the waist. She let out a little shriek in his mouth as he picked her up and sat her in his lap. He placed that hand on her back and pressed her chest against his. He let out a groan as her hands left his head and trailed down his chest. The hand of his that was gripping her hair moved down and cupped her ass. He gave it a squeeze and she moaned while rubbing against him.

"mmmm..Kuon.." She broke the kiss and trailed kisses down his neck to the pulse point. She nibbled and sucked on it, just like how he taught her a few months ago. Kuon heard her moan his name and was rapidly losing what little control he had left. She then went and started kissing his neck.

After he was sure that she had left a hickey he pulled her away and rolled them onto the bed, him on top. He stared at her, laying there, beneath him, he kissed her hard while yanking her hips up to meet his. She gasped and he thrust his tongue into her and she grabbed his hair to hold him there. He continued to thrust his hips to meet hers.

She couldn't handle it. She broke the kiss and laid her head on the pillow gasping. Ren latched onto her throat while one of his hands snuck down the front of her slowly unbuttoning each button. "Do you understand as to wby I cannot act as your brother anymore?" He asked in a husky voice as he drew her earlobe in to his mouth. When he had a few done he left her ear and kissed down her exposed skin. When he finished unbuttoning the shirt he kissed her and sat her up. He removed the shirt and started kissing her shoulders. He soon found her hands pulling his shirt up and pulling it over his head. "Yes..." She whispered. He kissed her and pulled her flush against him. One of his hands was in her hair the other was currently unhooking her bra strap. He quickly pulled it off of her and rolled onto his back with her straddling him. He let out a low groan.

What a sight she made. Swollen lips, hickey that he gave, her straddling him with those half lidded eyes. And that fact that she was half naked and her nipples were just beckoning to be touched was a perk. He leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth while he played with the other.

"...K..Kuon!.." He looked up at her and gently bit a nipple. She shrieked in pain and pleasure. Kuon rubbed up against her and she grabbed his head keeping him there. He placed his hand at her waist and slipped his hand inside. He cupped her ass and squeezed it while biting on the nipple. She let out a loud moan and leaned her head next to his ear.

She smirked and latched onto his ear. "That feels...ung...so good Kuon." Kuon broke away from her chest. "Fuck." He stayed still as her tongue tailed the shell of his ear and gently took the lobe in her mouth and sucked on it. He let out a groan and rolled over so he was on top. He pressed himself against her while he kissed her. He jerked forward when he felt her hand go down inside the back of his jeans and squeeze his ass. "Damn...Kyoko..." She looked up at him. "Mmmm" He stared down at her and took a deep breath while laying his head in the crook of her neck. He felt her edge her neck closer to his lips. He smirked and said, "Kyoko...I am really, truly trying hard to hold onto my control here." Her neck found his lips and she let out a loud moan of pleasure. His hands found the button of her shorts. He sucked hard on her neck as he unzipped the shorts and slipped his hand underneath. She wiggled as his hand got closer to its target. He pulled her ear lobe into his mouth as her rubbed her over her panties. "So wet Kyoko. So...wet.." He licked the underside of her ear as he moved her panties to one side and rubbed a finger along her nether lips. She was wiggling and mewling under him trying to get closer.

He slid a finger between the lips and she cried out when he removed it. "Kuon...un... mo...re.. plea..se..ugh" Kuon's eyes clouded over and he thrust a finger inside her. She held onto his shoulder and cried out. She lifted a leg around his waist and he hooked his arm under it. "God...so wet." He slid another finger inside and pumped faster. She lifted up off the pillows and clung tightly to his shoulders. The sound of her moaning and begging for more was more then he could bare. He pulled his fingers out, much to her dismay and he quickly pulled the shorts and underwear down. He laid between her legs and placed them over his shoulder. She stared down at him in shock as he smirked and then gave her a long lick from bottom to the little nub at the top. She let out a shriek and grabbed his head. He did it again. He pushed his fingers inside while he sucked on her nub for a minute. Kyoko was writhing on the bed in pleasure. He smirked and then thrust his tongue in her.

"KUON." He chuckled and continued thrusting in and out of her. He changed his pace from fast to slow, back to fast. He also chamged the depth his tongue went inside.

"Ah...mmm...Koun!" He smiled as he continued to thrust into her. He liked the taste of her juices.

He pulled out and leaned over her, "Would you like a taste? You taste delicious." She growled at him and pulled him down crushing their lips together. He groaned at the feel of her naked body against his. He felt her hands trail down and start to unbuckle his pants. He grabbed her hands and said in a strained voice, "Kyoko... if you do that...I won't be able to stop." Her hands stayed there for a few seconds before they crawled up and wrapped around his neck, bringing him down for a short sweet passionate kiss. She laid her head on his chest and curled up beside him. "Goodnight Kuon." He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. He looked at her naked body then at the ceiling. 'This is so not good.' He got up out of bed and grabbed one of his button up shirts that he kept over here for emergencies. He walked back and saw that she was awake and sitting up. He groaned. "Kyoko...do you know that you are really testing my control right now sitting like that?" She looked down, blushed and pulled the covers up to cover her chest. He smiled and handed his shirt out to her. He turned his back as she put it on and realized that she had left the top one unbuttoned. He smiled at her and crawled into bed, suddenly very tired. He pulled her closer and put a leg between hers. He felt her heat directly on his thigh and he couldn't keep his hand from going down and cupping her.

She jerked to him and he nibbled on her neck. "Kuon...mmmm.." He slipped a finger in her. "ahh...no..fair.. Want ...touch..ugh...you.." He licked her neck and rolled on top of her. "K..oun.." He growled and unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off of her. "Last...chance...Kyoko..." He said as he kissed her. She reached down and pulled his belt off. He groaned and held her waist as he nibbled her ear while she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. He kicked them off and rubbed up against her.

He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom, but she grabbed it and placed it back. "Pill." What? Since when?" "Later. Now shut up and make love to me Kuon!" She growled out. He kissed her and aligned himself at her entrance. "This might hurt." "I love you Kuon." he was so surprised that he shoved in all the way. She didn't scream. She had some tears fall down her face but that was it. "I'm so sorry. are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" She pulled him down and kissed him. "Move...your hips now.." Kuon looked down at her and kissed her as he pulled almost all the way out. "I love you too Kyoko." He slid back into her.

**++++++++++++KRKRKRKR KRKRKRKR**

Kuu turned to Juliena on the bed and said,."You think he told her yet?" She rolled over and smiled up at him, "If what we saw when we walked past their room, I would say so, if not, it would be soon." Kuu hugged her and then shuddered, "If there were going to do something like that, at least close the door. Maria could have walked past." "At least all we saw were them rolling around on the bed." "Half naked." "Yes half naked. That too. I do hope Kuon remembered to use protection." Kuu chuckled and said, "Who knows, they may not even get that far the way they both are."

Just then two loud moans were heard from right above their ceiling.

They looked at each other. "He proposes within six months." "Three months max and married by this time next year." "Grandkids in oh say four or five years. Don't want to rush them" "Deal. Oh I want to make her wedding dress. Oh! Sketch pad sketch pad sketch pad...aha! Now..pencil pencil pencil..if I was a pencil where would I be...Found ya!" Kuu watched as his wife sat in bed and sketched several wedding dresses. "Um...sweetheart...don't you think that's plenty of options. They aren't even engaged yet." She just pointed to the ceiling. "Good point. Carry on." He laid down and fell asleep to the sound of pencil scratching on paper.

Lory was still in his office when he heard the two lovebirds. He lit his cigar and smiled, "I am glad that I had Maria spend the night at a friend's."

Ren woke up the next morning curled around a naked Kyoko. A leg was between hers and one of his hands was cupping her breast. He gave it a squeeze. She moaned and pushed back against the hard on that he was supporting that morning. He squeezed her again and she rolled over to face him. She looked up at him with heated eyes and he kissed her. He rolled them over and since he knew that she was wet he slid right on in.

She gasped his back and wrapped her legs around him pulling him in deeper. "Ah...harder..Kuon.." He lifted her legs up above his shoulder so that he could have a better angle. She reached up and kissed him before rolling them over. He grabbed her waist and she braced herself on his shoulders while she moved her hips up and down. She tried to speed up but he kept a steady antagonizing slow pace. "Faster ... Kuon." she growled out. He lifted her hips and slammed into her.

He loved the sounds that she was making. He pulled her forward and kissed her hard. He slid his tongue in and rolled them over. "Get on your hands and knees." He struggled to get out while he kissed her shoulders. She did. He leaned over her and kissed the back of her neck while sliding back inside her. He placed on hand on her waist and the other one around her playing with a nipple.

She was moaning and gasping. She could barely breathe. She felt like she was going to burst. He noticed her flushed look and pulled her hair gently so she would face him. That was enough to break her. He felt her clench moments before she screamed. He kissed her and joined her a split second later.

**++++++++++++KRKRKRKR KRKRKRKR**

Kuu, Juliena and Lory were out on the veranda enjoying a nice breakfast. Kuu was taking a sip of his coffee while Lory was taking a drag from his cigar when they heard a faint shriek. Juliena just smiled and said, "Ah, seems like my boy finally did something right." Lory chocked and Kuu spat his drink all over the table.

**++++++++++++KRKRKRKR KRKRKRKR**

The two of them laid in bed fully sated, Ren pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes when he felt her tense. "What's wrong Kyoko?" He asked as he stroked her hair. He knew he made a mistake when she moved away and pulled the covers around her. "Oh hell no. I am not going to let you regret anything that just happened. I don't. Granted all I wanted to do last night was kiss you. Have wanted to for a while. But damn it Kyoko don't you dare start regretting what happened." He felt her shake and sighed. "Damn it." She rolled over and poked him in the chest. He looked at her and his eyes widened when he saw her silently laughing. "Wh-what?!"

"You dummy. I was shying away because I just realized that I haven't showered in a few days. Add two rounds of intense sex to it and I feel all hot and sweaty." He pulled her to him and laughed. "Would you like some help?" "Can you control yourself?" "No promises." She sighed halfheartedly. "Well, what can one do? Come on lover boy. Help me into the shower please. My legs feel like jelly." He gave her a shit eating grin. She glared at him. "Don't even think of it buster." He smiled and kissed her.

He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to start filling the bathtub up. He walked out and saw her staring at him. He felt himself harden and hurriedly pulled on some shorts and a shirt. "I'm gonna get us something real quick. That tub takes ten minutes to fill up."

**++++++++++++KRKRKRKR KRKRKRKR**

He walked into the kitchen and saw the Boss and his parents sitting at the table playing cards. They looked at him and Juliena hugged him. "I'm so proud of you son." His eyes widened. Kuu patted his shoulder and said, "Can't say I taught you everything you know can I son?" Ren paled. "Just glad I sent Maria to a friend's last night." He went beet red. "Be sure to close the door fully though if you plan to do that again. Thankfully we only saw you half naked." Juliena said. His head exploded.

He turned and went about gathering random foods for him and Kyoko. He quickly left and sped walked to his room. He walked in and sat the tray in the bathroom. He then firmly shut the door and locked it. "Nosy parents." He turned and saw Kyoko looking at him. He picked her up and gently sat her in the water.

"Are you going to join me?" She asked. He smiled and gathered a few towels for them and set them aside. He pulled his shirt off and was about to unbutton his shorts when he heard a moan. He looked and saw Kyoko staring at him with desire in her eyes. "If you keep looking at me like that...I will take you in the tub." She held a hand out and he stepped forward.

When her was in front of her she stood on her knees and kissed his bare chest. Her hands spread out on him. She kissed a nipple while her hands went down to unbutton his shorts. She pulled them down and wrapped a hand around his hard length. "Hmm... anxious?"

He growled at her and pulled her up so he

could kiss her. "Yes I am." She pulled back and pulled him into the tub. "Bath first." He laughed. "Bath second." She smiled and squeezed him gently. He groaned and gripped her waist. "Keep doing that and see what happens babe." He was confused when she gave him a smirk. His eyes widened when she sank to her knees and licked him. "Holy fuck!" She licked him again and he leaned his head against the wall so he could watch her. She licked from the base to the tip and swirled around the top. She looked at it for a second before kissing it and then wrapping her mouth fully around his cock.

She heard him pant as he bucked in her mouth. She sucked and his hand buried in her hair. She swirled her tongue around him and reached up to play with his balls.

He pulled her head back and sank down next to her in the tub. He pulled her to where she was in his lap but facing away. He lifted his hands and played with her breasts while he nuzzled her neck. "I love you Kyoko." She turned around in his lap and placed her arms around his neck. "I love you too Kuon Hizuri." He kissed her.

**{{{{{{{{{A/N: 2-21-13 okay..I am now embarrassed.. I have never written a lemon before and here I wrote one...two..and a lime.. wow... that's a tangy chapter.**

**I honestly don't know if I want to continue this story or just leave it as it is. If I do continue then no guarantees there will be any more lemons. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. **

**A/N: 3-12-13 Correction, this would be my second story that I have written that has a lemon in it. Unless I actually publish one for Awards Ceremony before I publish this one…. I have to say….I actually like this story. As of this point, I am going to leave it as a 'One-shot'. But really, I **_**might**_** expand on it more at a later date. I had debated on whether or not to split this up into multi chapters or not… but it just seems better this way. To me at least. **

**I hope you enjoyed. Oh, and If you have read my other story, Awards Ceremony, and recognize some parts from the story, this is the story that I pulled them from. But besides those certain parts, they are obviously not connected.}}}}}}}}}**

**A/N: 9-17-14: A year and a half since I first published this and I am just not getting around to updating it. I hope you guys liked this. In somw of the reviews I got for the original post, they wanted me to explain why Kyoko fainted, because I never fully explained. In this version I did. She passed out not only dur to the concussion amd being sick, if you noticed she was also exhausted, not up to normal speed. **

**In the original post some people had a thing against me having them have sex so early on, espicially after she was injured. Okay, while I myself maynot have had a concussion, but I have had a horrible migrain that laid me up for about three days and made me violently sick. My boyfriend at the yime took care of me and by day three...well... I was feeling much better. Also, if you noticed how she always snuggled up to his jacket? Certain smells can actually comfort and relax you, helping the healing process. She likes the way Ren smells so having his jacket near her, carring his scent, helped realax her. **

**I hope that clears up some doubts.**

**Now... Onto the next and final chapter.**

**AngelDemon12 (previously ****YaoiIsMyAddiction)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**{{{{A/N: **_**Heys guys! I thought about adding another chapter finally after rereading all the reviews that you left me. Thank you so much for those by the way. I love every single one of them. **

**Another thing, I didn't make a big deal about the Hizuri's arrival at the airport because well, it wasn't that important. This story focuses mainly on Ren and Kyoko, not Kuu and Juliena. Besides Ren was asleep when they arrived. **

**As for her having sex the day after getting a concussion, if you read I think it is chapter 18 or 19 of the manga where she runs down the steps and bangs here head into the wall hard enough to leave an imprint? Oh, and walking on a fractured ankle? The girl has a very high pain tolerance apperantly and I am going to go with very good immune system. **

**What else, oh, the director did not get on to her because like Lory told Ren, "Setsu is ment to be a hardass and doesn't take shit from people." The director knew that and let it happen. That and also he was tired of Murasame acting like a stuck up bastard. **

**I don't think that I am writing the characters OOC. You may have a different vibe then what I see when I read the Manga but, **

**Kuu: Loveable, energetic like a child, loves his family dearly, very protective like a tiger, has a hardass side to him, doesn't take shit when one messes with his family**

**Juliena: Lovable, protecter, sweet, caring, yet attacks when one threatens her family.**

**Ren/Kuon: Serious, dependable, yet has mishevious side, excelliant fighter, sarcastic when the mood stricks, protective, **

**Kyoko: Hard-headed (litteraly) naive, good fighter, easily slides into a role, protective, caring, Lovable, Mischevious**

**Now...where was I at? Oh, yes...I honestly have no idea as to what I was going to say. I think I said it all. **

**Um... hopefully you like the second chapter!}}}}}**

**A/N: 9-18-19: Also real quick, another reason why they had sex this fast is because hellooooo... The sexual tension has been building for the past year and a half. Ren only ment to kiss her but couldn't help it the moment she kissed him back. He honestly never thought that she would. He tried to have control, but with Kyoko he always seems to lose control. In a good way of course. **

**Here's chapter 2:**

Kyoko lifted her head from Kuon's chest. It had been five days since she had injured herself, two since they had gotten together. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she remembered that night.

"What brought that smile on?" a groggey voice asked. Kyoko looked over and saw Kuon looking at her with tired eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him gently before sitting up.

Kuon groaned and pulled her back down to him. "What are you doing up at... three in the morning babe?" he asked as he burried his head in her neck. She moaned, "Kuon, let me up." "Don't wanna." he mumbled as he squeezed her gently. "Please Corn, I really need to get up." He sighed and gently released her. She got up and quickly headed to the bathroom.

She walked out a few minutes later and crawled back in. She cuddled up close to him, "Cold toes!" Kuon yelped and scooted away from her. She chuckled and curled up into his back. She kissed his shoulder blades. "I love you Kuon." He reached back and pulled an arm around him then kissed her palm. "Love you too Kyoko."

She placed a feather light kiss on his kneck and pulled back. He rolled over onto his back and arched an eyebrow at her. "You want to tread those dangerous waters Ms Mogami?"

She smiled and kissed him while moving to straddle his hips. He groaned and burried his hand in her hair while grinding up into her. She gasped and he thrust his tongue into her mouth. She grabbed his shoulders and ground down against him. He let out a loud moan and moved a hand down to her covered breast.

He rolled the nipple between his forfinger and thumb before he broke the kiss and started kissing her neck. She moved her neck to the side giving him better access and moved her hands to the bottom of his night shirt. She tugged at it and he quickly pulled it off before he pulled her tank top off. He moved down and she dug her nails in his shoulder when he took a nipple in his mouth. "K...Kuon!" She gasped.

He moaned amd rolled them over. He lifted one of her legs and put it over his hip. She lent down and cuped him in her hand. He took in a shakey breath and bucked into her hand. She moved both hands into his pajama bottoms and squeezed his ass before coming to the front and squeezing him.

Kuon leaned down and kissed her swollen lips as on of his hands moved between her legs and under her panties. She gasped and arched back. "Kuon! Ungh...please..." He took an earlobe into his mouth, "Patience love." He slid a finger into her and she groumd against it. He slid in another and she was panting while clasping onto his shoulders and moving against his fingers. "Ku...on...pl..eas...e..." she gasped out. He could feel her wall tightening around his fingers, he pulled them out and kissed his way down.

She let out a quiet shriek when he grabbed her hips and ran his tongue up along her neither lips, and then when he sucked her nub... She threw her head back against the pillows and dug her fingers into his hair. "Kuon...please...more..." He smirked up at her, licked his lips, she moaned at the sight, and then he thrust his tongue into her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. Her legs clamped around his head and she ground against his mouth. He curled his tongue around in her and she exploded.

He removed his bottoms and her panties as she laid there gasping for breath. He leaned forward, "You taste absolutly devine babe." he kissed her as he placed her legs on his shoulders and slid into her. She gasped and clenched the sheets while he thrust into her at a furious pace. She pulled him down amd kissed him hard, "More...Kuon..." He lifted a leg straight up and continued his furious pace. She rolled over half onto her side and clenched the sheets and bit her pillow. he hit her sweet spot and she let out a loud moan.

He rolled her over all the way onto her stomach and lifted her hips up to meet his. He rammed back into her as he leaned forward amd kissed her spine while a hand moved around to the front and played with her nub. She was panting and gasping, face flushed and eyes glazed. He pulled her hair back gently so he could kiss her. She screamed in her mouth. Her orgasm made him cum. He moaned as he emptied into her.

After a few minutes he rolled off of her and pulled her against him. "Nice way to wake up...but it is 3:45 in the morning... I think we need more sleep love." She nodded tiredly against his chest and they were out in a few seconds.

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

They were awakened by the door opening and Maria climbing on top of the bed. Kuon and Kyoko shared a look and they blushed.

"Nee-san! Grandfather says that you are doing better right?" Maria asked excitedly while laying down beside Kyoko.

Kyoko nodded, and subtly made sure that the sheets were covering her and Kuon fully. Kuon was curled up behind Kyoko and was thankful that he was because he had good size morning erection. He raised his head up and looked at Maria with droopy eyes. "It is six in the morning Maria-chan, give us a few more hours to sleep then she is all yours." He laid his head down next to hers and closed his eyes.

"Forgive him Maria-chan, he's a little tired this morning. We didn't go to sleep till two."

The girl gave her a smirk, "Because you two were up doing the naughty? I bet that nii-san wants a few more hours of your time."

Kuon sat up and glared at her while Kyoko blushed deep red,."MARIA!" They yelled after her. They could hear her laughter down the hall, "Nii-san has a good looking chest!"

Kuon fell back on the bed with a sigh and covered his face. "Three...Two...one..." He lifted a hand to the door and in barged Lory.

"KUON WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE...oh..." Lory paused and stared as he took in a started Kyoko holding the covers up to cover her chest and Kuon was just staring at him. "I...I will just...leave and lock the door behind me. Yeah...I'll do that." He zoomed out of the room and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Well, I don't think I have ever seen him blush so fast as long as I have known him." Kuon said in a sarcastic voice.

Kyoko looked at him, her eyes wide, "Oh my god! My boss saw me naked!" Kuon blinked then laughed, "Babe, he saw you covered. If the covers had been down then he would have seen those beautiful breasts of yours with your pert nipples," he leaned up and kissed her neck, "If he had seen those I would have had to kill him." He pulled her down next to him and she scooted up against him.

"Aw, sorry babe. Maria and Boss killed the mood." She just smiled and kissed his chin before closing her eyes. He laid his head next to hers and smiled. "Love you Kyoko." He closed his eyes and followed his girlfriend into the land of dreams for a few hours.

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Kuon, Kyoko, Juliena and Kuu were standing around Lory's desk. Lory was sitting behind it with his hands clasped in front of him and a serious expression on his face. He looked at Kuon. "Ren, are you sure that you want to end the role of Setsuka? Espically with this new developmemt between you two?"

Ren looked at Kyoko who looked a little broken hearted. He sighed, "If Kyoko was to continue as Setsuka, it would need to be as something different. I can't accidently slip up and kiss her while she is pretending to be my sister."

Kuu stepped forward, "That would be where your mother, Maria-chan and I come into play."

Kyoko looked at them, "Maria-chan? What does she have to do with this?"

Kuu, Juliena, and Lory shared a smirk. lory leaned forward, "Kyoko, your new role, while still Setsu, is that you are Julina's character's daughter. Ren, Cain is Kuu's character's son. When Cain was 10 and Setsu 8 their parents got married. Two years later they have a cute little half sister. Maria's character."

Ren and Kyoko looked at everyone then at each other. "Step sibilings?" Kyoko breathed. Ren nodded. "That work for you Kyoko?" She nodded, then hugged her mother and father, then the president. When she turned to Ren she pulled him down and kissed him. "You ever think of kicking me away from you Hizuri Kuon, I will castrate you with a dull knife." She smiled and kissed his stunned face.

Ren broke the kiss and turned to face Lory while drawing in a deep breath. "Hey Boss, before all this happened, you called saying that you had to speak to Kyoko? What is it about?"

Lory thought for a few moments before he let out a shout of joy and pulled out a manilla envelope from the top drawer of his desk. He handed it to Kyoko. "I have secreatly had a PI looking for your mother this past year. He found her two weeks ago. The reason why I am just now telling you this is because I wanted to meet first hand the woman who abandoned her child. When we met, she had no choice really, she said she wanted nothing to do with you."

Kyoko sank down on the couch and Ren sat on the armrest while Kuu sat on the other side of her and hugged her to him. Lory watched them with a grave expression.

"What did that bitch say about MY daughter?" Juliena growled out. The males shrank away from her while their lips quirked up in amusement.

Lory looked at Kyoko and continued, "When I heard her say that I knew what had to be done. Did you know the only reason why you have not debuted yet was because you do not have parental consent? I have asked the legal department what we can do to get around that and they have told me that either you wait until you are 18, your mother signed the form or you get emancepated. Well, it took alot of convincing, mainly me mearly saying that I wouldn't call the police and have her charged for abandonment of a child if she signed the papers. Go ahead and open the folder."

Kyoko did with shaky hamds and out dropped a packet, a few pictures, a folded poece of paper and her birthcertificate. She set all aside but the documents and stared at what she saw. Her mother had signed the consent form and all that it lacked was her signiture. She looked up and Lory held a pen out to her.

"All you need to do is sign where it is highlighted in blue." She smiled and took the pen. She signed and initiled every blue highlited line. She handed it to him. He smiled, "Congratulations Mogami-san, you can now debut."

Kyoko was instantly surrounded by hugs and words of congratulations. She reached forward and picked up the pictures. She gasped and handed one to Kuon. His eyes bulged. In his hand was a picture of the two of them in that clearing by the river, all those years ago. She looked at the next photo and smiled. It was of Ren dropping her off at TBM studios.

She handed it to Ren as she reached for the piece of paper. She unfolded it and her eyes teared up with whatnshe read.

_**Kyoko,**_

_**I know I was not the best of mothers. Okay, I could be considerd the worst out there for leaving you with the Fuwa all these years. I won't try to justify my actions for no words can express the regreat I feel everyday as I recal walking away and you running after me, crying. I am so sorry. **_

_**I left you with the Fuwas because I thought it would have been better for you at that time. I was a mess after your father died. I had no idea how to raise a child on my own. You seemed to get along great with Shotarou. **_

_**The Fuwas contacted me when you left to come to Tokyo with Shotarou. I secretly watched over you, and grew angry at that boy that has a big ego. I watched you go from sweet and caring to this beautiful butterfly that can change into anything. **_

_**I watched as Tsuruga Ren took you under his wing and made fun of you sometimes. Thank him for me would you. Thank him for taking care of my daughter when I couldn't. **_

_**When Takarada-san contacted me and explained what he needed. I thought that this could be the one thing that I can give you. I had a few photos of you on me. I showed them to him and he chuckled. The one of you when you are younger and in the clearing with that boy? How he has grown into a mature young man. That's right, I know who he is. I am pretty sure you do too. **_

_**I will leave you with this Kyoko. I am proud of who you have become today. And I know you like Tsururga Ren, go get him. He really cares for you. I also love your Mio and Natsu. You are amazing my daughter. Continue doing great things. Always stay true to yourself.**_

_**With love long overdue;**_

_**Saena**_

Kyoko burried her face in Kuu's shoulder and cried as the little girl inside of her finally felt her mother's love for the first time.

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Cain and Setsuka walked into the studio and headed straight to the the director saw them he beamed and jumped up. "Heel-san, Setsuka-san, welcome back." He turned to Setsu. "How are you feeling Setsuka-san? I have to admit I was worried when Heel-kun called and explained what had happened." Setsu smiled, "Thank you director, I feel much better. Nii-san took excelent care of me. I am sorry for any inconviniance that this may have caused."

The director shook his head, "None at all Setsuka-san. We were able rearange the scenes quite nicely." Setsuka nodded, "If that is the case Director, I will take Nii-san to our dressing room now amd make sure he is ready for the next scene."

She walked in and shut the door. Not a split second she was shoved up against it with Kuon's lips against hers. He pressed her up against the door and held her wrist above her head while he plundered her mouth with his tounge. She moaned and rubbed herself against him. He broke the kiss and gave her a kiss on her cheek befor he released her hands and back away.

He sat down in his chair and watched as she slowly got that dazed looked out of her eyes. When she did she glared at him. "Not fair Nii-san. Nii-san is stronger then Setsu and can overpower her when Setsu can't do that." She pouted as she walked over to him. He smirked and was shocked when she straddled his lap and latched onto his neck.

His hands found her waist and he squeezed them while thrustning up against her. She let out a small moan and sucked harder. He tilted his head to give her better access. "Kyoko... your going to leave another mark..." he said in a breathless voice. She nibbled where she was sucking then ran her tongue over it. She kissed it then liffted up the meet his gaze.

She quickly kissed his cheek then got off. he groaned and leaned his head back. "This is going to suck Kyoko."

"Is Nii-san thinking of somebody beside Setsuka? Who is this Kyoko?" Cain gave her a look and raked her with a once over. "She has nothing on you Setsu. You wear these mini skirts that make me want to shove them up, rip your underwear off and fuck you against a wall. Those pants that you wear shape that ass of yours so well that all I want to do is rub my hands over it and squeeze it." He got up and walked over to her. "These vest that you wear, make me want to unzip them and nibble on your beautiful breasts." He looked down at the three inch boots she was wearing, "Do you want to know how many times I have imagined laying you down on my bed and making love to you while you are wearing those sexy boots?" He whispered in her ear.

Setsu's face was extreamly red. He leaned closer and pressed his body against hers, "That day you interrupted my shower, I wanted to drag you in and fuck you aginst the wall hard and fast." Setsu's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed. He caught her and laid her down on the couch. He took his jacket and laid it over her. He made sure he was dressed and opened the door, he passed a mirror and smirked, 'Well, at least this time there are no teeth marks.'

Kyoko woke up a couple hours later,."Damn you Corn." she got off the couch and slid the jacket on her. She walked out the door and stomped to the set. She leand against the wall as Cain finished shooting the scene. When cut was called she stomped over to him. He lifted his head, "Oh Setsu, you wo-" he was cut off by a resonding slap to the cheek. He lifted his hand to his stinging cheek as he stared at her wided eyed. She glared at him then walked away.

Everybody watched silently as Cain stood there for a few seconds then his eyes narrowed into slits. He walked after his sister and followed her into their dressing room. He closed the door and was about to lay into her when he noticed she was laying on the couch, on her back with her legs bent. He groaned and locked the door before he pounced on her and ravished her mouth and slid his fingers under her skirt.

**Knock knock.**

They both sat up and looked at each other. Nobody ever knocked.

"Nii-san, get off Nee-san and answer the bloody door!"

Cain got off of Setsu and threw the door open. There, on the other side were two adults, and a child. The male adult looked excatly lile him, the female like Setsu and the child a mixture of both. "Dad, and my lovely step mother. Oh and my georgius little sister. How sweet of you to drop by. Unanounced." He glared at them then leaned back, "Setsu, our darling parents and sister are here so make sure you are decent. Because apparently little," he paused as if racking his brain and looked over at his father, "Have you changed her name again? I really can't keep up with all of them."

The mother sighed and said in a bored English accent, "She is going by Salena this week. Dreadful if you ask me." The father looked down and said, "I liked Katra. That's what she went with last month. The longest name ever."

Cain squated in front of his sister and sized her up. "...Kitten. That's what I will call you. You're eyes look like a cat's eyes."

Kitten glared at him. "Shut up Nii-san. Have you actually made a move on Nee-san yet?"

Setsu decided to interrupt at that moment. "Shut up Kitten. Mom, step father, how lovely to see you again after so many months." She glared at them. The mother sighed and gave Setsu a smile. "Hello my darling girl. Cain called us and said that you were injured. We came as soon as we could."

Setsu rounded on Cain, "You called them?! What the hell is wrong with you?" She glared at him and let loose a snarl.

"Maybe nee-san needs a good shag from Nii-san."

Everyone tensed and stared down at Kitten, who stared right back with such innocent eyes. Yeah right. Little devil.

"Kitten..." Cain growled. Kitten shriek and ran off. Cain was hot on her heels. Andrea (Juliena) placed a hand on Setsu. "So, you and Cain have gotten close my dear daughter?" She said in a smirking tone. Kizu (Kuu) looked at his step daughter. "Please say Cain grew a pair and made a move finally?"

Setsu blushed. "Oh Kizu, you see that darling, Cain must have done something." "I wonder what he did Andy."

"I bet they were getting it on on the couch before we knocked." Kitten interupted. Setsu gaped at her.

"Now that I look closely, she does have little love bites on her neck. I wonder where else." Andrea said in a thoughtful voice. "My son looked like he was supporting a fresh one." Kizu said in a smug tone.

"Mum, Dad, Nii-san is trying to kill me!" Kitten screamed.

Andrea and Kizu sighed. Setsu went into protective sister mode. "CAIN JAMESON HEEL YOU PUT KITTEN DOWN NOW!"

Cain slowly set Kitten down and gave Setsu his puppy pout. "No mister. That puppy pout won't work on me. You march right on into your room and think about how you almost just killed our half sister!" Cain hung his head and dragged his feet to the dressing room.

Halfway there Kitten ran and hopped onto his back. "I love you Nii-san." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being the best nii-san in the whole world." He stared at her as she slid off his back and over to her parents.

Everyone on set was stunned. Just who the hell were these people? The Director's mind was going insane. 'What the hell did Tsuruga-san get into while he and his fellow actress where away?' He calmly walked over to the family. "Um...excuse me." They all turned to him.

"Oh, director," Setsu said with false cheer, "Meet my mother Andrea and my Step-father Kizu. And my cute little devil hiding in a princess outfit half sister Lilyina."

The director looked between the parents and the two eldest, "But...Cain-kun looks more like Kizu-san..."

Setsu smirked, "We are step sibbiligs. My mother married his father 9 years ago and this cute brat followed a year later."

The director was stunned, "So...no relationship between you and Cain-kun?"

Cain smirked and walked up behind Setsu. He placed his head on her's, "At least not in blood..." He trailed off in a smug voice.

The director sighed and motioned to the dressing room, "Shall we continue this in private?"

"I refuse to sit where Nii-san and Nee-san where probably getting it on a few minutes ago." Lilyina said in a smug voice.

"Fogive me director, I need to go kill my sister." Setsu growled out. She tore after Lilyina and chased her around the set.

"'Oh Cain! Cain! Please..Please...more...'" Lilyina shouted in a mockying tone as she ran for cover.

Cain glared and joined Setsu in chaising them.

Kizu turned to Andrea, "I am so happy to see our children enjoying themselves, aren't you love?" Andrea glared at him and smacked him upside the head. "Go stop them from killing Lil."

Kizu sighed and just grabbed the coller of Cain's shirt as he rushed past. Cain lost his ballance and fell backwards. He looked up, "Thanks you old bastard. Next time ask me to stop instead of trying to choke me." He rubbed his neck and swallowed several times.

Setsu caught Lilyina and carried her back to her parents. "As you can see, I am perfectly fine. Now that you have seen us and have offically ruined our reputation, please, with all kindness intended, get the hell out of here and return back home."

Kizu smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "When you two are done with the movie, come home for a few weeks before going back to work."

Setsu nodded and then hugged her mother. "Goodbye mother, be sure to keep Kizu and Lilyina in line." Andrea smiled and kissed her cheek. "Take care of yourself sweetie."

After goodbyes the three turned and walked away. Lilyina paused and turned, "Nii-san, don't forget to use protection when you and Nee-san go at it!" She ran off infront of her stunned parents.

Cain, getting over his shock pretty quickly let out a roar and took a step forward, Setsu held him back. He smirked and called out, "Just wait midget! When you bring a boy home..." He trailed off and chuckled evily.

Andrea turned to Kizu, "She get's it from you."

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

That evening after the filiming had ended and after answering several questions, the tired duo pulled into the underground parking garage of Ren's place and slugishly made their way upstairs to his apartment.

He opened the door and let her eneter before him. She headed toward the kitchen and he laid down on the couch.

"What the hell was Boss thinking when he sent those three in today?" Ren groaned outloud. Kyoko sat down on the edge of the couch and ran her hands through his hair. He sighed happily. "I don't know sweetie, but where did Maria learn all that stuff?"

Ren opened his eyes and looked up at you. "Unlike you Kyoko, not everyone is as innocent. While Maria is a sweet and innocent girl most days, you also know how michevious she can be. I also know that when I was staying with her and Boss after I first came over, my nightmares where horrible to where I only slep maybe three hours a night. So Boss and I would stay up till about one am or so talking or watching dramas. Maria would sometimes join us if she couldn't sleep either. She learned alot from watching thos dramas with us. Well, with Boss. I would be passed out on the couch."

Kyoko leaned down and kissed his forehead. He smiled grabbed one of her hands. "I think Maria-chan is sort of like us. When we get into a role, we get into it." He loked eyes with her and smirked, "Espicially you." She smiled and playfully smacked his head. He chuckled and pulled her to lay down ontop of him. "Hmm... Much better way to relax." She kissed his chest right above his heart, "Pervert." He lifted her chin and smiled, "Only for you babe."

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

**I DON'T BELIEVE IT!**

_**Mystery behind the Mysterious BJ of Tragic Marker Revealed!**_

**Ladies and gentleman, if you have seen the movie Tragic Marker that came out three months ago and were as shocked as I was to see such a fearsome character as BJ, did you ever wonder who played him? If you did, think no more, continue reading as this reporter reveals all.**

**Three months ago Tragic Marker was realesed in theaters and was instantly a number one movie in all of Japan. It broke the recored weekend sale just that first day! Many people came out of the theaters pale and shaken by what they had seen, but when asked if they liked it or not they smiled and many said that they would see it a second or possibly a third time. It was just that good!**

**Anyway, many people were stunned at BJ, the person who went around and slaughtered people. They wondered at just who this new strange actor was. When I asked the Director of Tragic Marker he just smiled and got this far off look on his face. He said, **_**"BJ was played by a foregin actor named Cain Heel. He came over with his step sister and together they both brought this film to the highest level of terror and thrill man has ever known. If I ever do another movie I would like both of them in it."**_

**Now, this reporter is thorogh when she does her research, so I did some research on this 'Cain Heel'. He didn't exsist until a year ago. I could only assume that that was a fake name ment to be used for the filming. When confronted with this news the Director threw his head back and laughed, **_**"Yes Miss Duchenye, Cain Heel was an ailis built solely for this movie. As was his step sister's. I swore that I would not reveal who they were, but they are both professional actors and I enjoyed working with them emensly."**_

**So, with that new knowledge this reporter went back to researching. Taking the knowledge that 'Cain Heel' was a professional actor, I went on the hunch that he might just be from here. So, taking a photo of 'Cain', I compared it to several actors. What I found stunned me compleatly. **

**Once again I comfronted the director to see if my hunches were correct. He just smirked and handed me a buisness card. It had the LME logo and the president's personal number on it. I knew my hunches were correct then. I called up the president and scheduled a meeting. When I got to the meeting... I had a fan girl moment. Ladies and gentlemen you will too. **

**Inside the room was Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko.**

**That's right, Tsuraga Ren and Mogami Kyoko were sitting on the couch in front of the President. The president stood up and motioned for me to sit down in a seat. I had to take a deep breath before I could speak.**

**Tsuraga-san smiled and began speaking, **_**"I was offered to play BJ when the director noticed how dark Katsuki from Dark Moon could be. We came up with the idea of a fake actor because we didn't want the movie tied to me if it ended badly. Originaly it was just going to be me doing the duel acting but then the president thought that Mogami-san would be a good assest. She was. I can honestly say that I would not have been able to successfully been able to portray BJ or even Cain Heel with out Mogami-san by my side."**_

**Mogami-san spoke up then, **_**"When I first found out about Tsuruga-san playing Cain Heel I was terrified." **_

_**"Are you sure that wasn't left over from me frightening you earlier that afternoon?"**_** Tsuruga-san interrupted while chuckling. Mogami-san glared at him, **_**"You were a down right bastard to me. I was scared stiff."**_

**Tsuruga-san chuckled. **_**"Well Mogami, I was supposed to play a terriozing bastard. You looked like easy prey."**_** Mogami-san then smirked evilly. **_**"Shall I tell this kind reporter what all you did while playing Cain?"**_** Tsuruga-san paled. **_**"Hard bargin Mogami."**_** She just smirked, **_**"I learned from the king after all."**_

**They turned back to me and smiled. **_**"The president thought it would be good for me to play Setsuka, Cain Heel's step sister."**_

_**"One that had a huge brother complex."**_** Tsuruga mumbled while smirking. This reporter got the feeling they were, dear I say it, flirting. Could Tsuruga Ren, number one bachlor finally be taken?**

**Mogami growled, **_**"Dang it Tsuruga, that was the president's idea not mine!"**_

_**"Well Mogami, you did very well at your roll." **_**A strange light came into Tsuruga-san eyes. Like he was a preditor and Mogami was the prey. Oh yes, Tsuruga was deffinantly flirting with Mogami Kyoko. **

**The president light coughed and brought the attention back to me. No pressure right? **

_**"So, Tsuruga-san, Mogami-san, how did it feel to play sibilings?" **_** They turned to each other and smirked before replying, **_**"Hell."**_

**The president chuckled,**_** "That was my fault really. Ren and Kyoko are both the only child in their family, they don't know how to act in a sibiling roll. So both of them had to learn as they went along. I must say, I snuck on set one day to see how they acted together...I thought it was birilliant."**_

**I thought for a few moments before asking my next question, **_**"So why step sibiling and not ful blooded sibilings?" **_**All three looked uncomfortable at that. What were they hiding?**

**Mogami-san and Tsuruga-san looked at he president. He nodded and spoke up. **_**"Originaly it started off with them being full blooded sibilings but..." **_**He looked again at the actors, they nodded,**_** "It became easier to make them Step sibilings." **_

**I looked between the three of them and my eyes zeroed in on how little space was between the two actors and just how comfortable they were with each other. **_**"Oh my goodness! You two are together!"**_

**Tsuruga Ren amd Mogami Kyoko are together! Officially! They got together half way thru the filming, about seven months ago, and Tsuruga-san was afraid of losing control on set so the president called a famous couple to play the Heels. I was stunned again when I found out who they were. Hizuri Kuu and hid wife Juliena. **

**That's right, you read it correctly. Hizuri Kuu played Kizu Heel. Hizuri Juliena played Andrea Heel. And if you are wondering about that little girl who ran around making fun of her 'Nee-san and Nii-san' well, that is none other then Takarada Maria who played Lilyian Heel. **

**While I was happy to know who played Cain Heel, and that Tsurauga Ren is now with Mogami Kyoko, I can't help but wonder what their connection to the Hizuri's are.**

**Duchenye Clare**

Ren folded the newspaper up and laid it on the table. He then turned at looked at his girlfried laying on the couch. "Well Kyoko, the cat's out of the bag now. What do you want to do?"

Kyoko smiled and reached for him, the ring on her left hand shinning in the light. She pulled him up and kissed him. "Well Kuon, you have revealed who played Cain Heel and that we are together. What do you plan to spring on them next?"

He pulled her down and gave her a hot kiss before replying. "I plan to tell everyone that you are my future wife. Before we marry I will also tell them who I really am."

She leaned back and looked at him. "I want to get married to you as Kuon, Not Ren. I don't want to explain why my parents are there or why dad is walking you down the aisle." She cut him off by tackeling him to the ground and kissing him speechless.

"So," She said when they parted, "When are you going to tell your parents that you proposed last night?"

Ren kissed her and laid a hand on her stomach, "Right after you tell the president that you will be on maternity leave in seven months."

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

**Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko tie the Knot.**

**On March 25th, in a small church, famous actor Tsuruga Ren and famous actress Mogami Kyoko tie the knot. **

**Only about 20 people were allowed. The couple wanted to keep it small and intimet. Of the weddig party you had, Takarada Lory was a groomsman and his grandaughter Maria, was a flower girl. Fellow actress, LoveMe member and maid of honour Kanae. Fellow actress, LoveMe member and bridesmaid, Chiori. Yashiro Yukihito, Ren's manager and Best Man. **

**Famous actor Huzuri Kuu was chosen to walk the bride down the aisle. He didn't walk her down alone. Juliena, his wife, walked on the other side of the bride. They looked like proud parents. **

**Mogami Kyoko looked georgeous in her original peice made by the one and only Hizuri Juliena. She walked confidantly down the aisle toward her awaiting husband and when the three reached the groom amd the priest began to speak... Dear Lord I thought I was going to faint.**

_**Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Hizuri Kuon and Mogami Kyoko..."**_

_**TSURUGA REN IS REALLY HIZURI KUON THE LOST SON OF HIZURI KUU AND JULIENA!**_

**Dear sweet... I am getting chills writting this. Talk about the mother of all secrets. **

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

**Five years later:**

"Mom! Mom! Mom! I see dad pulling the driveway!" a four year old boy shouted from the window.

"Now Kizu, no need for shouting." Kyoko said as she bent down to kiss her so while gently rocking the bundle in her arms. "Wait until your dad comes in with your surprise. Then you two can play all you want."

The side door opened and Kizu ran into the Kitchen. "GRANDMA! GRANDPA!"

Kuon chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair and made his way to his wife. He kissed her before slowly placing a hand on the small bundle. "How was she while I was gone?"

Kyoko leaned against him and sighed happily. "Lilyian was a perfect angel. She only woke up half an hour ago. I already fed her. Kanae watched Kizu for me while I got a much needed nap. I hope you don't mind."

Kuon chuckled, "Not at all. It will give her practice when little Yashiro makes an apperance in a few months. Still can't believe those two actually got together."

Kyoko smiled and slowly held Lilyina out to him. He took her and smiled down at his daughter. She was only three days old. Where Kizu favored him in looks, Lilyina had Kyoko's gold eyes and a light mop of hair on her head.

He looked up at his wife and said, "Kizu and Lilyina huh?" Kyoko laughed softly, "If we have another girl I want to name her Andrea." He chuckled, "I like Setsuka better."

"Boy will be Cain, non debatable, and the girl can be Andrea Setsuka. Or Setsuka Andrea?"

Kuon chuckled and gently pulled his wife down for a kiss.

"Eww... dad has mom's cooties now."

Kuu chuckled and picked his grandson up. "Don't worry kiddo, those are the good kind of cooties. The kind that make you better or happy. Not the kind that gets you sick."

Kuon placed his head in his head and groaned, "Dad...don't tell my four year old son that."

Kyoko laughed and kissed him. "Sweetie, this is dad we are talking about. When has he ever listened to you?"

Kuon smiled, "True." He pulled her down next to him on the couch and drapped an arm around her shoulder. "You know Kyoko," he began as he looked around at their family. "I am glad that you walked back in my life seven years ago. I never immagined having this." He turned her to face him. He leaned dow and kissed her sweetly. "I am glad that I met you all those years ago in Kyoto."

Kyoko smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as she looked at Julie cooing over baby Lilyina who was asleep in her granpa's arms.

Kizu climed into her lap and snuggled with her. "Mom...how did you and dad meet?"

Kuon chuckled and Kyoko slowly lifted the nexklace she was wearing. On the day Kizu was born Kuon had taken the 'Corn' stone and had made it into a necklace for her.

Kizu held the stone gently in his hand and looked up at them. Kuon smiled and spoke, "This story is about a fairy prince meets and falls in love with a beautiful princess. They met by accident while still young. The prince was ten and the princess was six. They met one day while the princess was running through the forest to get away from the horrors that laid in there. She stumbled upon a clearing and saw a fairy prince sitting there on a rock looking at her in wonder. She introduced her self as Princess Kyoko of the Scambled Egg palace and he intorduced himself as Kuon, prince of the fairy people.

They sat in that clearing for hours talking and getting to know one another. They talked about how they didnot like their life at that time. She was in trainning to take over the Palace when the King and Queen decided to retire. She didn't want that. The prince felt lile he was being forced to grow up too fast amd was being suffocated under his parents wings.

When it grew late the Princess had to leave, but promised to return the next day. They continued to play for the next few days. The prince was quite taken with her. Here was somebody close to his age that he could behimself. The next week they played and hung out. Evading their guards left and right. They grew closer and soon became best friends.

On their last day, the Prince gave the Princess a beautiful blue stone that he had found. There in that clearing they vowed to see each other again.

So the Prince left and the Proncess stayed. The years past and they grew up. But they never forgot each other. Ten years past and they meet again by compleate accident. They were both different and both running from their past. Finally two years after the met again, the Price confessed to loving the Princess one day after she had fallen ill. He nursed her back to health and the Princess took a chance and opened her heart to love again.

One year later they were married and the Princess was pregnant with a little Prince. Four years later they were blessed with a baby princess. Now the Prince, his Princess and their two children live happily in their own castle with plenty of love to spare. And food seeing as how the Prince's father is a glutton."

Kuu stood up and gently laid Lilyina in her crib while Kuon stood up and gathered his sleeping son into his arms and then placed him in his bed. Kizu smiled in his sleep and rolled onto his side.

Kuon turned the lights out and left the door cracked before walking back into the living room. He bent down and kisssd Kyoko. "This Prince thinks that his Princess needs to get off her feet and take a rest."

Kyoko smiled and kissed him. "I love you my fairy Prince, and I thank God everyday that I have you and our family."

_**{{{{{{{A/N: **_**Alrighty, there you have it folks. Last and final chapter. I hope you liked it. I did. If you didn't...that's okay. I like it and personally, I write for pure entertainment. **

**Okay what else, oh yes, my spelling sucks sometimes as does my grammer. English is my primary language, but I never really excelled at spelling or grammer. So I don't want to get a bitchy review saying that my grammer stinks. I'll take flames. Hell, I welcome them. Just don't dis this because of any grammer or spelling mistakes you may or may not find. **

**If you feel you must leave a flame about my spelling...I typed this out on a phone. Two thumbs. ya know how hard that is? My phone doesn't do spellcheck. Believe me...I looked.**

**Okay, rants over. I never did come up with a good name for this fic. I still like ****Cain and Setsu****. **

**So...with this I saw Adieu and farewell. **

**YaoiIsMyAddiction}}}}}}}**

**A/N: 9-18-14: DONE! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for reading! **

**AngelDemon12**


End file.
